Mi alma y mi mente
by mitsuki.minami-chan
Summary: Ha pasado más de un año de la derrota de Aizen, y todos tienen una vida normal,pero una pelirroja comienza a tener extraños sueños hasta que se encuentra con ¿Ulquiorra? no pueder ser, se parecen pero no lo es, el es humano ¡es su descendiente! o quizás..
1. Presentimientos

Mi primer fic! cuenta la historia despues de un año de la derrota de Aizen, de cierta chica pelirroja que conoce a un joven de ojos verdes que nunca habia visto, pero que aun así se siente atraída por el. Gracias por leerlo, yo no busco ganar nada con él, solo quiero entretener a los lectores y fans. Los personajes son propiedad de TITE KUBO a excepción de María

* * *

**_MI ALMA Y MI MENTE_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_PRESENTIMIENTOS_**

En una ciudad de Europa, en la habitación de una casa bastante grande

Hermano seguro te encuentras bien- pregunto una joven de cabello negro, por enésima vez, a un hombre en frente de ella

Ya te he dicho que si María, no debes preocuparte tanto- respondió desinteresado sin mirarla, mientras arreglaba sus maletas

¡Claro que me preocupo! Hace poco que te recuperaste del accidente y de repente decides irte a una cuidad remota de esa islita

Japón no es una islita, es una de las potencias más influyentes del mundo, y creí que ya habías aceptado eso

¡Lo acepte! pero no entiendo porque quieres ir específicamente a esa tal karakura, siendo que puedes estudiar a cualquier universidad de Europa, ¡Dios son las más prestigiosas del mundo!

Eso es obvio, pero siento que debo ir hacia allá, lo he sentido desde que me recupere- dijo monótamente.

Muy bien quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermano, el no haría algo así porque simplemente siente que debe ir- dijo molesta

El varón al fin se dirigió a la pequeña figura de tras de él. Su pequeña hermanita. Era un tanto explosiva, pero muy atenta y cariñosa con él, a pesar de que su apariencia dijera lo contrario; María siempre vestía con ropas góticas llamativas y le gustaban los temas tenebrosos, pero siempre teniendo su estilo propio. En cambio él era más bien sobrio y moderado, tanto en su vestir como en sus acciones.

Aunque eran diferentes en estos ámbitos, nadie podría dudar que eran hermanos, físicamente eran bastante parecidos, ambos eran de contextura delgada y de altura media, y poseían una piel muy blanca, que contrastaba con sus cabelleras negras. En lo que más se diferenciaban era en sus ojos, él los tenía de un profundo color verde esmeralda, en cambio ella los tenía de un fuerte dorado, pero no por eso menos hermosos que los de su hermano.

La miro con tristeza y se acercó a ella- lamento no ser el hermano que recuerdas y quieres- dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos.

La muchacha hizo un puchero con sus labios pintados de negro y lo abrazo- siempre te querré, no importa incluso si no me recuerdas.

Gracias María- sonrío y se apartó de ella, para volver a su tarea- supongo que vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?

¡Por supuesto! ¿Sino quien cuidara de mi murcielaguito cuando se encuentre con los rayos del sol?

Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, además eso ya no me pasa.

hmp, eso no lo sabemos, pero bien...- suspiro- además soy menor de edad así que todavía estas a cargo de mi- miro el reloj- !oh ya es tarde! tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas, nos vemos

Vio como su hermana de su habitación y se dirigió a la ventana a contemplar el cielo; ya era hora, finalmente podría a ir a ese lugar que lo tenía tan intrigado.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana comenzaban a asomarse a alumbrar la ciudad de karakura, dando comienzo a un nuevo día, dando fin a la oscuridad de la noche y a los miedos que esta produce; sobretodo los temores de una pelirroja que se encontraba en su cama.

* * *

mmmmmm que hora es...- vio la hora en su reloj- mmm... tengo tiempo, puedo quedarme aquí un poco más -bostezó y se tapo hasta la cabeza. No era propio de ella hacer esto, pero no tuvo un buen sueño, ni siquiera recordaba que había soñado realmente, solo sentía en ellos una atípica presencia de cierto espada, cosa que en realidad era algo común ya que cuando llego a Karakura luego de ser rescatada por Ichigo, ella soñaba con el arrancar casi todas las noches, pero con el tiempo esto fue disminuyendo hasta que acabo. Por lo que al volver esta presencia, la hizo sentir intranquila, creyendo que algo podría pasar, algún cambio drástico en su vida como lo fue aquel hollow.

Ulquiorra….

Orihimeeee... Orihimeeee... escucho decir su nombre- ¿quien es?- murmuro entreabriendo los ojos

¡ORIHIMEEEEE!

¡TATSUKI!- grito, no lo podía creer se había quedado dormida- ¡YA VOY! ¡POR FAVOR ESPERAME!-Se levanto y vistió apresuradamente su uniforme, fue rápidamente a la cocina, vio un pan y se lo metió en la boca y para no ahogarse bebió un poco de leche.

Mientras tanto Tatsuki la esperaba en la puerta, escuchando todo el bullicio que su amiga hacia adentro.

Al fin saliste, creí que nunca estarias lista

Lo siento tatsuki, estaba cansada, es que no dormí bien anoche- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la escuela con su amiga.

¿Tuviste pesadillas?-la miro preocupada, mientras le arreglaba su cabello naranja que estaba desordenado

No, nada de eso- respondió moviendo sus brazos enérgicamente- Lo que pasa...

¿Si, que pasa?

Es que tengo un extraño presentimiento.

¿Presentimiento?- repitió tatsuki preocupada- como de que

No lo se, siento que algo va a suceder algo radical, un cambio, pero no se si será bueno o malo-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

mmm...-Medito la chica a su lado

¡HEY CHICAS!

Ambas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos y se dirigieron a donde venía la voz

¡kUROSAKI-KUN!- exclamo orihime emocionada, corrirndo hacia él- ¿cómo has estado?

Muy bien, gracias Inoue ¿Y ustedes cómo han estado?

Muy bien- sonrió orihime con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Que bien y tu Tatuski

También lo estoy, pero lo estará mas si llegásemos a tiempo a la escuela.

¿De que hablas tatsuki?-la observo perpleja su compañera

Mira la hora orihime

¿Que?- vio su reloj- ¡Dios que tarde es! debemos apresurarnos

De inmediato el trio comenzó a correr, este era un nuevo semestre y la vida era bastante "normal" para ellos, ya había pasado mas de un año desde que derrotaron a Aizen y ya se las arreglaron con el grupo Xcution, así que por el momento eran adolescentes comunes, siempre y cuando no apareciera algun hollow u otro shinigami enviado por la sociadad de almas.

¡Llegan tardeee!- les grito su profesora.

Lo-lo sentimos sensei, me quede dormida y tatsuki me espero, se retraso por mi culpa.

¿Eso es cierto?

Si, habíamos quedado en llegar juntas, pero orihime se quedo dormida, pero aun así quise esperarla, así que si la castiga debe castigarme a mí también-dijo tatsuki.

Su maestra suspiro- Esta bien, las perdono pero solo porque es el primer día de clases, ¡ahora vayan a tomar asiento!- dijo mientras les señalaba los pupitres.

¡gracias sensei!-dijeron al unísono y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos.

Ichigo las seguía hasta que sintió un escalofrío junto con una mano en su hombro.

¿Qué crees que haces Ichigo?

Y-yo s-sólo iba a sentarme sensei.

Perdone a Inoue y a Arizawa, pero a ti no.

Per si dijo que...

¡NADA DE PEROS! faltas demasiadas veces a la escuela o sino te marchas antes de que las clases terminen

Emmm bueno...

Así que estás castigado

¿QUEEEEE?

NO quiero que este semestre sea como los anteriores, así que te corregiré desde un principio, vete a tu asiento al termino de clases veremos tu castigo

Esta bien- se resigno, este al parecer será un semestre bastante malo.

A pesar de el incidente en la mañana, el día transcurrió con normalidad, se encontraron con amigos, Asano como siempre hacía tonterías, Mizuiro con su celular y Chizuru siendo golpeada por Tatsuki por molestar a Orihime; por lo que el día paso muy rápido, hasta que tocaron la campana del fin de la jornada

OK hasta aquí llega la clase de hoy, a por cierto mañana tendremos a un nuevo alumno en la clase que viene de Europa ¡así que no quiero tonterías!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y al instante empezaron a comentar sobre el nuevo alumno de como sería; las chicas esperaban a un chico guapo y los chicos a una europea voluptuosa, por lo que se hizo muy esperada la llegada del compañero nuevo y se formaron muchas especulaciones sobre él.

* * *

¡Al fin llegamosss!-dijo la joven tirando su maleta a la cama.

María deja de holgazanear y ve a ordenar tus cosas-dijo el joven entrando las maletas y otras pertenencias a su nuevo departamento.

¿Puedo hacerlo después? –lo miro con ojos de cachorro.

Por supuesto que no, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para ir a la escuela.

AAAAAAAA NOOOOOOO, no quiero ir- replicó lanzándose y rebotando en la cama.

No tienes otra opción como tu hermano y tutor tengo que velar para que tengas una buena educación.

MMMMM que malo eres, quieres que ordene y además me dices que tendré que despertarme temprano, eres un hombre malo nii-san-hizo un puchero.

¿Nii-san?- pregunto mientras paraba de organizar sus pertenencias.

¡Claro! Estamos en Japón así debo llamarte ¿no?-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

El joven suspiro- esta bien- sólo ordena lo que necesites para mañana y vete a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

María se levanto, haciendo una pose militar y dijo: ¡Si señor!

* * *

Que emocionante un compañero nuevo- exclamo orihime

No se porque tanto alboroto, solo es una persona-dijo Tatsuki

Si seguramente será igual que los otros, hará y dirá tonterías-comento Ichigo

Yo también creo lo mismo, no tiene nada de especial dijo Uryu

Pero aun si fuese así tenemos que darle la bienvenida, además es de Europa, le será difícil para el estar en otro país donde las cosas son diferentes y no tener ningún amigo.

Ay Orihime tu eres única- sonrió la luchadora, desordenándole el cabello a su amiga

jajaja gracias tatsuki

¡OIGAN ESPEREN!

El grupo se dio la vuelta para ver a Keigo corriendo hacia ellos jadeando

¿Que sucede keigo? pregunto Ichigo cuando llego con ellos

Es-es haaaa- se quedo sin aliento y callo al suelo

Lo que pasa es que Asano quiere que salgamos a celebrar el primer día del semestre- apareció Mizuiro de repente jugando con su teléfono

Celebrar, deberías estar llorando, ya que volviste a clases

Eso no es verdad Ishida, debemos empezar celebrando para tener energía y que este semestre sea bueno ¿No lo crees así Orihime-chan?

Buueno creo que es un buen punto

¡LO VEN! hime si me apoya bueno que dicen

Tengo cosas que hacer

Tengo que entrenar

No me interesa

Queeeeee pero- entonces una luz se encendió en keigo, si ellos no iban podría estar a solas con orihime-bueno que se le va hacer, tendremos que ir hime y yo a celebrar

Ummm Asano-kun lo siento pero debo llegar temprano a mi casa-menciono apenada

¿Que? no puede ser ... y tu Mizuiro

Tampoco puedo

NOOOOOOOO

Después de eso el grupo se separo para llevar a cavo sus actividades, dejando un keigo llorando en el piso. Tatsuki acompaño a Orihime hasta su casa.

Mas te vale no quedarte dormida o si nooo- simulo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Jajaja, te prometo que no lo volveré hacer, voy a dormirme temprano como buena estudiante.

Eso espero, bueno se me hace tarde, ¡adios! Nos vemos en la mañana- se despidió corriendo a su practica

¡Adios Tatsuki que te valla bien!

Orihime entro a su casa dejando su bolso en un pequeño sofá y fue directo a la cocina; estaba hambrienta por lo que se preparo un bocadillo de su peculiar gusto: un vaso de leche y pan con pepino, dulce de leche y pasta de judías dentro. Tenía mucho sueño, lo único que quería era dormir, por lo que no demoro en devorar su comida e irse a la cama. Decidió darse una ducha en la mañana, se encontraba demasiado exhausta para hacerlo. Entonces se puso su piyama se acostó en su pequeña cama y en cuanto se tapo con las mantas cerró sus ojos y sintió una extraña sensación que la invadió.

Mañana será un día interesante, no puedo esperar- murmuro para sí misma y se durmió

* * *

Por favor dejen algún comentario toda critica es bien recibida mientras que no sean tan malas conmigo, también para consultas de la historia


	2. El encuentro

KYAAAAA mi primer fic, muchas gracias desesperada 1245 tu comentario me animo mucho a escribir. Y lo que dijiste de los espadas si los voy a meter en la historia, gracias a ti tengo unas ideas en mente sobretodo para Grimmjow. A y si en un principio mi fic tiene cierto parecido con el que mencionaste pero es completamente diferentes, bueno excepto que en los dos hay ulquihime, pero aparte de eso no deberían haber mayores similitudes.

Hoy al fin hay Ulquihime pero de una manera un tanto extraña espero que les guste.

* * *

_**MI ALMA Y MI MENTE**_

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL ENCUENTRO**

Orihime se dirigía a la escuela junto con tatsuki, pero a diferencia del día anterior, llegaron temprano.

Buenos días chicas- saludo Orihime a Michiru, Mahana y Ryu.

Hola Orihime como es..

¡HIMEEEEEE!- Orihime de repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba desde atrás.

Chi-chizuru...

Hola hime como estas, tan linda como siempre- decía mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de orihime- espero pasar mucho...- se vio interrumpida por un golpe de tatsuki que la mando un par de metros de el grupo de chicas.

¡Deja en paz a orihime! ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte chizuru!

¡Que mala! eres yo sólo quería saludar a la princesa.

Saludar y acosar son cosas muy distintas.

Vaya si que son ruidosas.

Oye no te metas cuatro ojos- se enojo la pelirosa- no te metas donde no te llaman.

Uryu suspiro y fue a su asiento, sin antes saludar a Orihime- Buenos días Inoue.

Buenos días Uryu-sonrío.

Justo la campana dio el inicio de la jornada y todos los alumnos comenzaron a dirigirse tranquilamente a sus respectivos lugares hasta que de repente apareció un pelinaranja jadeando en el umbral de la puerta.

Lo-lo lo logreeee...dijo exhausto.

¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamo Orihime.

¿Qué es lo que te paso Ichigo?- pregunto Chad cuando el shinigami se dirigía a su asiento.

Aparecieron un par de huecos en el camino y me encargue de ellos, y como la sensei ya me había amenazado con un castigo si llegaba tarde otra vez tuve que apresurarme- dijo más tranquilo.

Buenos días mis alumnos- saludo la profesora al entrar al salón.

Buenos días maestra- dijeron los estudiantes.

¡Vaya! parece que todos están aquí- sonrio mirando a Ichigo, sintiéndose este un poco incomodo- Bueno como les había mencionado ayer, hoy tendremos la compañía de un nuevo estudiante- de inmediato, todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el asunto esperando con gran expectación- Ella viene de otro país, asi que mas les vale que sean buenos con ella.

¡Genial! es una chica- exclamo chizuru- aunque no hay nadie mas linda que mi hime .

Cierra la boca Chizuru- la regaño tatsuki, a lo que orihime sonrió por la situación, quería hacerse amiga de la nueva alumna, así era su personalidad después de todo.

Vamos entra no seas tímida- la profesora le hablo a una figura que se encontraba en detrás de la puerta, que empezó a asomarse poco a poco.

Fue en ese instante que algo surgió dentro de orihime, en cuanto la vio supo que esa chica, supo que la había visto antes ¿pero donde?

Todos los alumnos se quedaron mirando a la extravagante chica- no llevaba el uniforme como se debía, traía los botones superiores desabrochados y sin el moño rojo, la chaqueta abierta, usaba medias hasta los muslos de color negro como su calzado que eran unos botines botines con hebillas. Pero sin duda era su cara la que más llamaba la atención era muy blanca lo que contrastaba con su cabello negro que le caía a la mitad de la espalda adornado por dos clips en forma de calavera al lado derecho de su rostro, además de su maquillaje, el que consistía en un color oscuro en sus parpados y un pintalabios negro.

Todos quedaron impresionados con la apariencia de la joven, pues aunque era fuera de lo común, era una chica muy linda.

Bueno se las presento, ella es María Albas de ahora en adelante será su nueva compañera, como es extranjera no sabe como funcionan las escuelas aquí en Japón así que necesito que algunos alumnos que la ayuden a instruirse- miro a toda la clase- muchas gracias Ichigo por ayudarla.

¿Queeeee?- se paro sorprendido de su silla- pero yo tengo cosas que hacer.

¿De verdad? con todo el tiempo que falta a clases yo diría que tiene bastante tiempo libre

Argggg - se quejo el chico para mirar a la alumna nueva y no pudo ignorar la forma en que lo taladraba con una mirada llena de rencor, lo que lo descoloco bastante dejándolo paralizado en el lugar.

Bueno y sin más objeciones ichigo, por favor tome asiento- este lo hizo de inmediato sin apartar la mirada sobre la chica- Pero María-san debería estar con la compañía de una chica así que Inoue-san, también ayudaras a María-san ¿Esta bien?

Oh, si esta bien- respondió sorprendida.

Muy bien María-san tome asiento al lado de Orihime.

Esta camino tranquilamente hasta el lugar asignado, sin mirar a nadie y puso sus cosas en la mesa, hasta que sintió una pequeña voz detrás, girando para ver a una voluptuosa.

Hola mi nombre es O...- la pelinegra se volvió, ignorándola completamente.

Debe querer concentrarse en la clase- pensó la peli naranja- tal ves tengan materias distintas en los colegios de Europa. La clase siguió tranquila hasta que la campana interrumpió, dando inicio al recreo.

Vamos kurosaki-kun tenemos que guiar a Albas-san

OK, ya voy Orihime- suspiro y levanto perezosamente, algo en la nueva no era de su agrado, estaba seguro que había algo raro con ella, pero no tenía claro que.

Ellos se acercaron a maría, quien guardaba tranquilamente sus cosas sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

mmmm disculpa Albas san- la aludida la miro directo a la cara, sorprendiendo a Orihime por los penetrantes ojos dorados de la chica que parecían ir hasta su alma, lo que le recordó a otra idéntica pero de color verde- Ho-hola yo soy

No me interesa- dijo cortante la chica pálida y se paro de su asiento para salir del salón.

¡Oye tú! ¿quién te crees que eres?- pregunto furioso Ichigo, a lo que la chica reaccionó deteniéndose.

Kurosaki-kun...

No me creo nada, solo que no quiero estar cerca de basura como ustedes- respondió pausadamente

¿QUE DIJISTEEE? REPITELO DE NUEVO- grito esta vez temblando de la ira.

Orihime no estaba mejor, se quedo estática con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, la forma en que dijo esas palabras, sobretodo "basura" era idéntica a como lo decía su carcelero, sin mencionar las semejanzas físicas que tenía con el.

Después de ver las reacciones que provoco en ambos pelinaranjas, sin mencionar toda la atención que estaba atrayendo la situación, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse del lugar, dejando a un Ichigo furioso y a una Orihime muy desconcertada.

¿Se encuentran bien?- les pregunto Uryu

Si, pero esa chica...- Ichigo no dejaba de ver la puerta de donde se marcho.

Después del incidente el ambiente en clases era muy sofocante, los ex-ryoka no paraban de mirar a la chica nueva, mientras esta como si nada hubiese pasado, estaba imperturbable concentrada en la clase; así fue el resto del día hasta el termino de la jornada.

En cuanto pudo la chica de ojos dorados abandono el edificio, dejando a cierto grupo de chicos con unas cuantas dudas.

Debemos averiguar mas sobre esa chica- dijo Ishida

¿A que te refieres Uryu?

Estabas tan enojado que no notaste su reiatsu ¿verdad?

No sentí nada fuera de lo común.

El chico acomodo sus lentes y suspiro- Su reiatsu no es tan común como crees, si bien cuando llego y durante las clases tenía un nivel normal para una persona corriente, sin embargo cuando discutieron este aumento considerablemente.

En serio, no me di cuenta- dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

Si pero cuando aumento su reiatsu, bajo rápidamente como si quisiera reprimirlo- menciono Chad.

Si es así es mejor que tomemos precauciones con ella, oye Inoue…

Orihime estaba al lado de la mesa de María donde había una cosa parecida a una calavera- parece que se le callo su clip para el cabello- tomo el clip de cráneo- ¡se lo devolveré!- observo a sus amigos para luego salir corriendo.

Espera Orihime, no tienes que hacerlo, sobretodo con lo desagradable que se porto.

Eso es verdad, pero kurosaki-kun si yo perdiese una de mis horquillas me sentiría muy mal, para ella debe ser igual-después se decir esto se fue velozmente a buscar a la chica. Salió de la escuela y pudo ver a María doblando una esquina a un par de cuadras del establecimiento. Al instante comenzó a correr para poder alcanzarla.

¡Albas-san!- grito cuando estuvo un poco mas cerca de ella.

La aludida volteo para ver a una pelinaranja corriendo jadeante a donde estaba ella.

Ahhhh ahhhh Al finnn te encontre- dijo exhausta Orihime, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y mirando al suelo.

¿A caso no lo entendiste?-pregunto la de ojos dorados.

¿Qué?

Si eres tan estúpida para no comprenderlo entonces te lo diré directamente, ¡ NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES!- con esto se marcho corriendo para alejarse lo mas posible de la pelinaranja.

Orhime la vio alejarse completamente sorprendida-¿Por qué era tan cruel con ella si apenas se habían conocido?¿ A caso era una de esas personas que desagradaban a los demás con tan solo verlas?

Que extraño ella normalmente no es así-Orihime escucho una voz profunda detrás de ella, la que para su gusto se le hacia demasiado conocida. Se volteo lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, pero al hacerlo quedo paralizada. ¡No podía estar sucediendo El estaba muerto! Pero era él, debía ser él, la persona que atormentaba sus sueños se encontraba en frente de ella ¡podía reconocer esos ojos verdes en cualquier parte del mundo!

El chico al ver la mirada de horror que le dirigía la extraña chica, que hace un momento había tenido un altercado con su hermana, se preocupo- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto extendiendo la mano para ayudarla.

Pero este simple acto hizo entrar en pánico a Orihime y de repente un sin numero de imágenes de su estancia en el hueco mundo inundaron su mente, pero la que más la torturaba era la imagen de Ulquiorra tendiéndole la mano para luego convertirse en cenizas. Todo esto se repetía en su mente viéndolo como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez, hasta que no pudo mas y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Orihime se sentía demasiado cansada, sentía los músculos muy tensos por lo que decidió estirarlos un poco, comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre la suave y gran cama en la que estaba acostada ¿¡Espera un momento! ¡Esta no era su cama! Se incorporo de inmediato para ver que se encontraba en un dormitorio pintado de blanco con unos pocos muebles negros ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Veo que al fin despertaste.

Orihime se asusto y miro a la puerta donde se encontraba un atractivo chico de ojos verdes apoyado.

La muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y al instante comenzó a temblar.

¿Creo que me estas confundiendo?

¿Qué?- lo miro desconcertada.

Cuando nos encontramos quedaste paralizada y susurrabas algo luego te desmayaste pero seguías murmurando el nombre de un tal Ulquiorra.

¿Uquiorra? Pero si tu….- fue que se dio cuenta que no era el cuarto espada, se parecían mucho pero no era tan pálido como el espada y no llevaba su casco hollow, tampoco tenía las marcas verdes en sus mejillas y bajando un poco la vista a su cuello, el cual estaba expuesto ya que traía los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, noto que tampoco tenía el agujero de los hollows.

¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto el joven al verla tan retraída observándolo.

¿Uh?- Orihime al verse sorprendida viéndolo tan fijamente se puso roja como un tomate y trato de ocultar un poco su cara con la manta que traía.

Déjame ver- el chico se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su frente, lo que puso a orihime más roja de lo que estaba- parece que tienes fiebre.

Otra diferencia mas pensó orihime a pesar de que el chico tenía una voz monótona y su cara no relejara nada, pudo ver un rastro de preocupación en sus ojos esmeraldas. No sabe cuanto tiempo paso pero en un instante sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron fijos admirándose el uno al otro, hasta que el chico repentinamente cerró los ojos, para abrirlos lentamente mirándola de nuevo pero sin la intensidad de antes.

¿Te sientes bien?- al ver que la chica afirmaba con la cabeza, se incorporo y se fue hasta la puerta- te traeré algo de comer, ya vuelvo- y desapareció.

Al verse sola se lanzo hacia atrás dejando caer todo su cabeza en las suaves almohadas de la cama. Esto era un poco estresante, todo esto se le hacia familiar, era como estar en el Hueco Mundo pero con algunas diferencias, sobretodo por el carácter del muchacho ¡El muchacho! Lo había confundido con Ulquiorra, se desmayo frente a el y y yy ah no sabia que mas pensar.

Pareces algo consternada- Orihime vio al chico con una bandeja acercarse a ella- Ten, toma lo que gustes

Inoue observo que la bandeja traía un vaso con lo que supuso era jugo de naranja, una taza de porcelana con te que desprendía un aroma delicioso además de varios pastelillos que se veían suculentos. Un poco de saliva se asomo por la boca de Orihime al ver tales manjares, pero volvió en si recuperando la compostura.

Lo-lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlos

¿Por qué?

Es que se ven muy caros.

El chico suspiro cansado- Solo come mujer.

Esto sorprendió a Orihime de sobremanera, la había llamado "mujer" como lo hacía Ulquiorra sin mencionar que quería que comiese, esto era demasiada coincidencia.

El ojiverde al verla tan abatida se preocupo- Lo lamento- la chica lo miro perpleja- No suelo tener delicadeza, sobretodo al relacionarme con las personas, me disculpo por la manera en que te trate.

¿Ah? No, no es necesario que te disculpes por algo como eso, no me sentí ofendida ni nada de eso- dijo orihime moviendo los brazos.

Gracias señorita…

Orihime, me llamo Orihime Inoue- sonrio algo apenada al darse cuenta que después de todo lo sucedido, recién le había dado su nombre.

¿Orihime?-el chico se puso serio, parecía estar reflexionando sobre su nombre- es bonito- dijo de repente.

Gra-gracias-Orihime se ruborizo un poco- ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto expectante.

Dante, Dante Albas.

¿Albas?¿Eres pariente de María-san?

Así es ella es mi hermana menor-al decir esto se formo un silencio sepulcral entre los dos.

¡Tadaimaaaa!

Hablando del rey de roma

Nii-san donde estas

En mi habitación- respondió, luego se escucharon unos rápidos pasos ir hasta ellos

Así que aquí esta…- María se quedo muda al ver a Inoue acostada en la cama de su hermano- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto mordazmente.

Ella tuvo un pequeño percance y como traía el mismo uniforme que tu, me vi en la obligación de ayudarla, además que las vi hablar, al salir de la escuela.

¡NO ESTABAMOS HABLANDO!-grito la de ojos dorado

¡Me di cuenta de ello!- le reprocho Dante-y no logro comprender el porque de tus actos

Orihime se sentía incomoda con la situación- cre-creo que me tengo que ir- dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Que bueno, por lo menos tienes el suficiente cerebro para darte cuenta que no eres querida aquí.

¡María!

Por favor Albas-san- se dirigió a Dante- de verdad que tengo que irme, por favor no la regañe.

Dante se quedo mirándola por unos instantes- Esta bien, te acompañare hasta la puerta- dicho esto le entrego sus cosas y la acompaño hasta el portal de su apartamento- Lamento toda esta situación.

No se preocupo, creo que no soy del Agrado de su hermana, pero esta bien, no le puedes agradar a todo el mundo - sonrió la pelinaranja-observando a María que estaba a cierta distancia de ellos observándolos.

El chico se sorprendió por la sinceridad de la chica y pensó que debía ser única- Ten usa esto- le entrego una bufanda verde

¿Pero que…?- entonces Orihime sintió el frio de la tarde llagándole hasta los huesos- ¡Uy! Si que hace frío, pero no es necesario la bufanda me pondré mi chaqueta y…

No me contradigas y úsala, tu chaqueta de l escuela no protege a tu cuello del frío.

Pero no puedo quedarme con ella.

Dante dio un suspiro, esta chica lo estaba agotando, pero algo se le ocurrió y para que su hermana no escuchara se acercó peligrosamente a Orihime, haciendo que esta se quedara congelada- entonces ven mañana después de clases, María no va estar, así podras devolverme la bufanda y yo te preparare algo para disculparme por la conducta de mi Imoto- y al decir esto cerro la puerta dejando a orihime sola en el pasillo completamente desconcertada.

Pensó en las palabras que le dijo Dante y se puso roja- ¡Que clase de proposición era esa!

* * *

Por favor dejen su comentario, es muy importante para mi, se los pido de rodillas T.T

Bueno como ya se dieron cuenta Ulquiorra no es Ulquiorra y por esto vendrán algunos enredos en la trama, le puse Dante por dantesco que quiere decir infernal, horroroso catastrófico, todo esto por Dante Alighieri que escribió que la divina comedia, en donde tratan el tema del infierno, lo que me recuerda la segunda liberación de Ulquiorra. Y Albas por albo que es blanco, un color con el que relaciono mucho a este espada, esto por ahora alguna duda o critica por favor dejar un comentario.


	3. La visita

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Me animaron mucho a escribir, este mi primer fic ^^ quiero agradecerles a todas por los lindos comentarios y que me hayan puesto al fic entre sus favoritos

Desesperada 1245 lo de grimmjow tendrás que leerlo mas tarde (lo lamento mucho estoy trabajando en ideas de como aparecerá) y ciertamente que María odia a Orihime por una razón que explicare mas adelante.

Calipitachix que bueno que te haya gustado y bienvenida a las fans de ulquihime.

Danae-chiin yo también quisiera un chico así y la trama se vuelve un poco complicada cuando Orihime y sus amigos traten de saber si este chico esta relacionado o no con ulquiorra, si es que no es el mismísimo ulquiorra :O

Mamori Anazaki gracias por el comentario me animo mucho, estaba preocupada porque sabía que en un principio mi fic se parecía a otro, pero queda claro en el segundo capitulo que no es así. Tratare de actualizar pronto y yo también contaría los segundos para ver a Ulquiorra o Dante, todavía no se sabe quien es realmente ^^

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo de su manga BLEACH, excepto María.

* * *

**MI ALMA Y MI MENTE**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA VISITA**

Todavía era temprano pero Orihime ya se encontraba con su uniforme, estaba sentada en su cama admirando una bufanda verde que estaba en su regazo. Todo lo que paso ayer fue muy rápido y sin darse cuenta, quedo para encontrarse con Dante- mmm dijo que su hermana no estaría, eso quiere decir...- su color cambio a un rojo fuerte, al pensar que estaría sola con un chico en su departamento, del que apenas sabía su nombre y conoció el día de ayer.

No debo preocuparme, después de todo dijo que quería disculparse preparándome algo para comer- pensó- pero y si la comida trae algo que me hiciera dormir y le fuera hacer algo mientras dormía; ayer se acercó a ella de una manera muy sugestiva, que podía hacer pensar a cualquier chica cosas indebidas, sobretodo si un chico lindo con ese cuerpo y mirada penetrante se acercaba tanto, susurrando a su oído con una voz tan profunda quee...NO como podía pensar en esas cosas ... se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

¡No! no debo pensar en cosas raras- se decía a si misma Orihime, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- si hubiese querido hacerle algo, hubiese aprovechado cuando e encontraba desmayada... pero ¡y si le hizo algo y ella no se dio cuenta!- un escalofrío la invadió, mientras que imágenes de ella inconsciente en una gran cama con un chico de pelo negro demasiado cerca de ella haciéndole cosas que ni siquiera supo como llegaron a su mente. Entonces tomo la bufanda, temblando un poco por los pensamientos que tenía sobre el dueño de esta. Pero de repente sintió un suave aroma proveniente de esta e inconscientemente se llevo la bufanda a la nariz- mmm que buen aroma, sin duda es de un chico, el perfume se siente muy masculino- pensó sonriendo, recordando lo amable que Dante había sido con ella- una persona que actúa de esa manera no podía ser mala.

ORIHIMEEE- la pelinaranja se asusto al escuchar a Tatsuki, que la había venido a buscar.

¡Salgo de inmediato!- contesto la pelinaranja, guardando la bufanda cuidadosamente en su bolso.

Ambas amigas fueron ablando tranquilamente mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, al llegar saludaron a sus amigos y hablando con ellos, mientras que esperaban a que la campana sonara.

¡Muy bien chicos! que les parece si hoy salimos a pasear después de que terminen las clases- exclamó Asano.

Mmm no lo se...- dijo Ichigo dudoso

¡POR FAVOR!- Keigo se abalanzo hacia Ichigo llorando y tomándolo de la camisa- por favor ya estoy cansado de que me rechacen...

¡ESTA BIEN! PERO QUITATE DE ENCIMA.

YYUUPIII- grito emocionado, casi bailando- y tu Mizuiro

No tengo nada más que hacer, así que iré- y al final ya tenían a Mizuiro, Chad, Uryu y a Tatsuki y Chizuru comprometidos para salir al karaoke.

Hime-chan tu también nos acompañaras ¿cierto?- pregunto Chizuru imaginando a orihime y a ella cantando en un escenario muy juntas una canción de amor.

l-lo siento tengo planes para hoy.

¿QUEEE? si no va mi hime no tiene gracia ir...pero si quieres te acompaño en tus planes de hoy himeee- se iba a lanzar a orihime hasta que fue detenida por tatsuki con un fuerte golpe.

Ya te comprometiste a ir con nosotros, además estoy segura que no te encuentras en los planes de Orihime- al decir esto comenzaron a discutir.

Orihime sonrió como siempre al verlas, hasta que sintió que era observada; se giro y vio a María observándola fijamente con ojos furiosos, definitivamente le molesto verla en su casa y con en compañía de su hermano. El grupo de amigos se dio cuenta de esto e interfirió en ese entrecruce de miradas.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Ichigo de manera hostil.

Por favor, que querría yo de basura como ustedes- Insulto María sonriendo.

¡¿QUE DIJISTE?- corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo- repite lo que dijiste si eres tan valiente

¿Qué acaso estas sordo? tu pequeño cerebro no puede procesar algo tan simple, definitivamente eres basura-decía riendo sin inmutarse por el fuerte agarre del shinigami.

¡Como te atreves!

¡Kurosaki-kun!- Orihime interrumpió, tomando el brazo de Ichigo para que soltara a María- suéltala- por favor.

Pero Inoue...trato de decir mientras aflojaba su agarre, cosa que aprovechó la pelinegra para zafarse de él.

¿Quién te crees? haciendo esto- se dirigió a Orihime- No necesito la ayuda de una colegiala ramera que se hace la tonta- dijo mordazmente.

Estas palabras congelaron a Inoue e hicieron enfadar a todo el grupo sobretodo a Ichigo.

¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? AUNQUE SEAS UNA CHICA NO TE TENDRE COMPASION SI SIGUES INSULTANDO ASI A INOUE.

No te preocupes por tenerle compasión ¡yo le daré una paliza que no olvidará!-dijo furiosa Tatsuki.

Todos están en tu contra- interrumpió Uryu- lo mas conveniente es que te disculpes.

No me disculpare con nadie, sobretodo con esa puta.

Orihime estaba choqueada por esas palabras, ya que le recordaban a su madre, no entendía porque la chica de ojos dorados le trataba de esa forma siendo que apenas se habían conocido el día de ayer.

Es definitivo, no te las llevas gratis- dijo Arizawa- prepárate para

¡Tatsuki!- interrumpió Orihime, teniendo la vista fija en el suelo-ya basta, la violencia no resolverá nada.

Pero Orihime...

¿QUE SUCEDE AQUI?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos, era la profesora que llego a la clase poco después de que tocaron la campana, pero que por todo el alboroto los estudiantes no escucharon.

No se preocupe sensei, no pasa nada- murmuro Inoue- solo fue un mal entendido todo esta bien- forzó una sonrisa.

Bueno si es así, vayan todos a sus asientos-al decir esto el grupo de amigos fue a sus lugares respectivos, sin dejar de enviarles miradas acecinas a María. Esta no se preocupo por eso y fue tranquilamente a su asiento que además estaba al lado de la pelinaranja, aprovechándose de esto, cuando ambas tomaron sus asientos le susurro- No te vuelvas a acercarte el, me escuchaste, no quiero volverte a ver en mi departamento, sobretodo en la cama de mi hermano.

Orihime se la quedo mirando, pero la pelinegra sólo miraba al frente del salón, todo este maltrato se debía a que Dante había sido buena con ella y que incluso le cedió su cama por haberse desmayado, Inoue no consideraba malo esto, tal ves abuso un poco de la hospitalidad del chico pero nada mas, Albas-san definitivamente era demasiado sobreprotectora con su hermano.

Así que anda a revolcarte en otra cama con otro hombre.

Esto descoloco a la voluptuosa chica, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo en la mente de la pelinegra para pensar ese tipo de cosas? acaso estaba loca- te equivocas Albas-san, malinterpretaste las cosas yo nunca…

¡Cállate! aunque tu digas que no, sé que tarde o temprano terminarás en la cama con mi hermano y lo que harán no será precisamente dormir.

Esto impresiono completamente a Orihime, ¿porque decía tales cosas, ella no se encontraba atraída por Dante, bueno tal ves un poco, pero sólo era curiosidad, ya que se parecía mucho a Ulquiorra.

Por lo que no te quiero cerca de él, hare todo lo posible para que no caiga en tus sucias artimañas de puta y termine revolcándose contigo como la perra que eres- y después de decir estas venenosas palabras actúo como si nada y no volvió a dirigirse a la pelinaranja el resto de la jornada de clases.

El incidente de la mañana hizo sentir muy tenso el ambiente, los ex-ryokas odiaban a la nueva estudiante demostrándolo con miradas llenas de odio hacia ella, pero esta las ignoraba olímpicamente. Por lo que no hubo más encuentros y todo estaba relativamente tranquilo hasta que tocaron la campana de salida.

¡MUY BIEN AHORRA TODOS A CANTAR!- chilló Keigo

Inoue no quieres que te acompañemos, dijiste que tenías que ir a un lugar algo lejos ¿no?

No te preocupes kurosaki-kun, estaré bien- sonrío, pensando que al fin llego la hora de encontrarse con Dante.

Segura Orihime- pregunto Tatsuki preocupada, pero al ver que esta afirmaba con la cabeza se resigno- Bueno pero si ocurre algo nos llamas ¿de acuerdo?

Por supuesto Tatsuki- sonrío la pelinaranja y se fue hacia los departamentos donde vivían los hermanos Albas. No era tan lejos, además quedaba en un barrio muy bueno y conocido de karakura, por lo que no era difícil llegar.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba parada frente a la puerta del departamento, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho- _sé que tarde o temprano terminarás en la cama con mi hermano y lo que harán no será precisamente dormir- _Orihime trago saliva y toco la puerta suavemente. Espero unos segundos y sintió unos pasos que provenían de la vivienda.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven muy atractivo de ojos verdes y cabello negro- Buenas tardes señorita Orihime- la aludida se sonrojo- es un gusto que hayas podido venir por favor pasa-la pelinaranja entro al departamento completamente nerviosa- si gustas tome asiento- voy por algo para comer.

Inoue se sentó en un gran sillón que estaba en la sala, se notaba que los Albas eran de buena familia el departamento era lindo y espacioso, tenían muebles que se captaban eran caros sin contar el increíble televisor LED que ocupaba gran parte de la pared.

Gracias por esperar- apareció Dante con una bandeja lleno de pequeños pasteles que harían caer la baba a cualquiera, a lo que Orihime no era un excepción.

Se ven tan deliciosos- apenas aguantando la saliva que amenazaba con escaparse de du boca.

Toma lo que gustes- sonrió levemente al ver la extraña expresión de la chica.

Muchas gracias Albas-san ¡itedakimasu!- y al decir esto tomo un pastelillo y comenzó a devorarlo.

Dante, por favor

¿Uh?-lo miro la pelinaranja con la boca llena.

Llámame Dante, no me gusta que te dirijas a mi como Albas-san, además llamas a María de la misma manera ¿verdad?

Oh, si es que es costumbre aquí llamar a las personas por su apellido o agregarle algún sufijo sobretodo cuando las personas no se conocen mucho entre si explico.

Lo se pero de donde vengo siempre nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, solo en ocasiones nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos.

Esta bien…- se sonrojo y miro al suelo- Dante-kun

Él suspiro y puso una de sus manos en el rostro de Orihime y lo movió para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente- y sin sufijo- dijo en voz baja

Orihime se quedo como piedra, estaba segura que su cara estaría mas que roja- muy bien D-dante.

Al escuchar su nombre tal como él quería la soltó y la dejo comer- traeré algo de té pareces un poco ahogada con los pasteles- y se fue a la cocina, dándole unos segundos a orihime para recuperarse de lo sucedido- aquí esta- volvió el chico, ofreciéndole una taza de té y sentándose a su lado.

Muchas gracias- susurro y al instante trago todo el contenido de la taza.

Se nota que tenías sed

Jiji, si hace horas que no he bebido y comido nada-por la angustia de lo que con María en la mañana- es que he tenido que estudiar mucho- mintió.

Vaya te esfuerzas mucho en la escuela, no preferirías que te trajera otra cosa para comer.

¡No! Estos pastelitos están muy deliciosos, jamás había comido unos tan ricos ¿Dónde los compraste- pregunto a sabiendas de que la tienda donde los haya adquirido tendría precios fuera de su alcance.

No los compre en ninguna parte, los hice yo mismo

La pelinaranja agradecía no tener nada en la boca, seguramente se le abría caído, era increíble, un chico con esa cara que siempre que lo veía estaba seria, hacía los pasteles mas deliciosos que había probado en su vida.

Te sorprendí ¿no es cierto?-pregunto al ver la cara de la chica- es que a mi hermana le encantan las cosas dulces, de hecho todos los días come, por eso sé algo de repostería.

¡Vaya es genial!- exclamó Orihime tratando de imaginarse a Dante (que era casi como imaginarse al mismo Ulquiorra) en la cocina preparando pasteles y a María comiéndolos y esperando ansiosa los que su hermano preparaba- ¿también cocinas otras cosa?

Así es, considero cocinar como signo de independencia ya que puedo preparar los alimentos y sustentarme a mi mismo- respondió- además vivo solo con María y siempre que cocina hace mesclas extrañas que nadie puede comer, así que me veo obligado a saber cocinar.

Entiendo- río la chica a su lado, pensando en hermana de su anfitrión, pobre de ella, lastima que no todos tuvieran buenos gustos en la cocina como lo tenía la pelinaranja. De repente fijo la mirada en una gran cantidad de papeles y libros que había en una mesa cercana- ¿Estabas haciendo alguna tarea?

Dante miro a la mesa llena de papeles- si, estaba trabajando en mi tesis.

Increíble, debes estar trabajando muy du- se quedo callada- ¡¿DIJISTE TESIS?- esta vez casi grito.

Si, estoy en mi último año de universidad y necesito de una buena tesis, para graduarme con honores.

¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto algo abatida.

Veintidós

¿Veintidós? Pero si te ves mucho más joven- dijo sorprendida.

Lo tomare como un cumplido.

¡Ah! Perdóname por ser tan escandalosa- se paro e inclino en forma de disculpa.

No te disculpes por algo tan insignificante- dijo algo molesto

Es-esta bien- las chica se sintió algo tonta- ¿y que estudias?- pregunto para aligerar el ambiente.

Psicología

Psicología… ¿Por qué quisiste estudiar eso?

Porque me interesa como funciona la mente humana, como reacciona frente a determinados hechos y a las cosas que nos puede llevar a hacer- dijo solemnemente.

Eso es genial, se nota que te gusta ¿y de que trata tu tesis?

Específicamente trata del síndrome de Estocolmo

Esto sorprendió a Orihime- ¿Eso es cuando las personas que son victimas de secuestro se encariñan con sus secuestradores?

Efectivamente.

No podía ser, aunque eran diferentes este chico le seguía recordando a Ulquiorra, incluso tienen similares formas de pensar en cuanto a su curiosidad por los humanos. Esto la incomodaba demasiado.

E-es tarde es mejor que me marche, además tu tienes mucho trabajo y te estoy distrayendo- se levanto pero fue detenida por Dante que le agarro su muñeca. Los ojos del chico se volvieron repentinamente turbios, lo que hizo que Orihime se sintiera inquieta y sin previo aviso la jalo, dejándola acostada en el enorme sillón completamente confundida y asustada.

El chico se dispuso sobre ella viéndola directo a sus ojos grises llenos de terror. Puso una mano en su rostro la que luego bajo por su cuello hasta llegar al espacio entre sus enormes pechos, para luego poner su cabeza en ese lugar

Cerro los ojos mientras descansaba su cabeza entre aquellos montes inmensos y dijo:

Tu corazón late demasiado rápido, Mujer.

* * *

Wow que habra pasado en el final? Parece que cada ves escribo más XD

Por favor dejen sus comentarios criticas o lo que se les venga a la mente XD


	4. Cercanía

HOLA! Como estan? Aquí traigo el cuarto capitulo del fic, estoy muy agradecida de que lo lean asi que gracias ^^ y hoy tambien van a ver ulquihime XD.

Rashi Itami que bueno que te haya gustado eso me anima mucho.

Desesperada1245 que bueno que le pongas atención a María, ya que tendrá un papel importantísimo más adelante.

Calipitachix no tengo claro los días que subiré los capitulos pero estoy tratando de subirlos cada semana.

Mamori anazaki nuestro querido ulquiorra-dante tiene razones para tomarse esas confianzas lo que será explicado mas adelante al igual que María tiene razones para ser así de grosera.

Disfruten de el fic y recuerden que solo el personaje de María me pertenecen, todos los demás pertenecen a tite kubo, que debe agradecer que esta en Japón, o sino ya habría ido a obligarlo a que reviviera a ulquiorra.

* * *

MI ALMA Y MI MENTE

CAPITULO 4

**CERCANÍA**

Estaba congelada, no entendía como terminaron así las cosas, en un momento se despedía de un chico que fue muy atento con ella, y en unos segundos se encontraban acostados en el enorme sofá blanco, y específicamente ¡ELLA DE BAJO DE EL!, mientras el descansaba cómodamente en su pecho.

Da-dante- tartamudeo.

En respuesta el joven la abrazo y hundió su cara entre sus pechos, haciendo que orihime comenzara a temblar y a ponerse muy pálida.

Pasaron varios minutos en esta posición, que además incomodaba demasiado a la pelinaranja, ya que el abrazo del pelinegro la había levantado, haciendo que arqueara la espalda, lo que le estaba causando dolor.

Podía sentir que sus respiraciones eran muy diferentes la de ella era muy rápida y exaltada, en cambio la de él era lenta y tranquila, parecía que estaba durmiendo-¿Dante, estas despierto?

De repente Dante comenzó a moverse lentamente y separándose de ella, quedando con los brazos apoyados a los lados de la cabeza de la pelinaranja. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella, haciendo que ella no pudiese apartar sus ojos grises del hermoso verde de Dante; él la miraba tan fijamente que sentía que era taladrada por sus ojos.

¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-pregunto repentinamente.

¿Ah?- la pelinaranja quedo perpleja.

¿Por qué estas acostada en el sillón?

¡¿QUEEEE? ¿NO TE RECUERDAS? ¡PERO SI TU ME TUMBASTE EN EL!

¿En serio?- pregunto mientras se sentaba, quitándose de encima de Orihime- mmmm... no lo recuerdo- suspiro- creí que ya no volvería a pasar.

¿Que? ¿ya te a pasado antes?- pregunto preocupada.

Sí, desde el accidente sufro de repentinos ataques de los que no recuerdo nada.

¿Accidente? ¿Qué te paso?

Yo- Dante la contemplo por unos segundos y se levanto repentinamente- No es un tema que quisiera tratar.

Oh, entiendo- dijo cabizbaja.

Ven, vamos- le dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía un abrigo.

¿A donde?

Dijiste que tenías que ir, así que te acompañare, es algo tarde, no quiero que te suceda algo malo de camino a tu casa.

Gra-gracias- sonrió tímidamente. Orihime tomo sus cosas mas una bolsa que le dio su anfitrión, la cual contenía los pastelillos que no alcanzo a comer-¿Pero y Albas-san? debes estar preocupado por ella, qué pasa si alguien le hace algo de camino aquí.

Si fuese de esa manera yo me preocuparía mas por el que intentase hacerle algo, se nota que no la conoces bien.

* * *

Después de salir del departamento caminaron por las frías calles de Karakura, ya que orihime se negó a ser llevada en taxi, lo que obligo a Dante a caminar e hizo que Orihime se sintiera mal por hacer que el chico pasara por este frío.

buuuuu esta helado- dijo ella templando-¡es verdad! todavía tengo tu bufanda- exclamo sacado la bufanda de su mochila- ten muchas gracias- le tendió la tela sonriéndole.

El pelinegro vio el trozo de tela en la mano de la chica y la tomo, pero en vez de ponérsela como pensaba orihime, comenzó a enredarla en el cuello de ella.

Pero que...

La necesitas más que yo.

Gracias-dijo tímidamente.

* * *

Que escandaloso eres, por tu culpa nos echaron del karaoke- se quejo un pelinaranja de cabello puntiagudo.

Por supuesto que no, eso fue culpa de ellos por hacer mal el edificio-replico Keigo.

Construir mal el edificio y romper las ventanas cuando cantas es completamente diferente- interfirió Uryu.

Eso fue una coincidencia.

Seguro keigo solo una coincidencia y que todos nos tapáramos los oídos cuando cantabas también lo fue- dijo Tatsuki.

Es que ustedes no saben apreciar la música.

AAAAAAA y lo peor de todo es que mi querida Hime no estuvo aquí, me hace tanta falta- se quejaba Chizuru- incluso la veo en todas partes, la veo en es puesto de ramen, sentada en ese banquillo, comprando flores en esa esquina y cruzando la calle con ese chico…

En realidad es Orihime con un chico- menciono Chad.

¿QUEEEEE?- Gritaron todos menos el moreno.

¡No-no puede ser mi querida Hime me dejo por estar con un hombre!

Deja de decir ridiculeces Chizuru- la golpeo Tatsuki debe haber una buena explicación para esto.

¡Y si Orihime trabaja como esas damas de compañía que andan con hombres por dinero! la situación económica de hime no es buena y ese tipo se nota que tiene dinero… ¡AUCH!- Keigo fue golpeado por Ichigo y Tatsuki.

¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR TAL COSA DE ORIHIME!- vocifero la chica de cabellos oscuros, tomado a su compañero por el cuello- DEBERÍA SACARTE LA LENGUA POR DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES.

¡POR FAVOR NOOOO…!

Ichigo ese chico…

Si Uryu, su poder espiritual es extraño.

Además siento que ya lo hemos visto antes- interrumpió Chad.

Eso también- esto no puede ser, pensó kurosaki, él esta muerto.

* * *

Ajena a todo esto, cierta pareja de una pelinaranja y un pelinegro caminaban tranquilamente por las frías calles, muy cerca el uno del otro, provocado el nerviosismo de la chica.

E-es aquí- señaló Orihime a unos pequeños departamentos- y-yo vivo a-aquí- se setía algo avergonzada, seguramente el chico pensaría que ella era muy pobre.

Son algo viejos- al decir esto la pelinarnja se puso roja- pero es extraño siento que ya los he visto… solo debe ser mi imaginación.

¿Gu-gustas pasar?

¿Segura? es tarde, no tendrás problemas con tus padres si me invitas.

Claro que no, yo vivo sola- dijo sonriendo.

Dante la miro por detenidamente- lo siento si te incomode

¡Ah! No te preocupes, ven vamos- exclamo tomándolo de la mano inconscientemente y lo guío hasta la puerta de su hogar, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por un grupo de estudiantes.

No-no puede ser lo tomo de la mano, no puede hacerme esto hime.

Como piensas en eso Chizuru, no ves que ahora están solos en el departamento haciendo solo dios sabe que.

Después de decir eso Keigo y Chizuru recibieron un golpe de Tatsuki, cansada de las estupideces que decían de su mejor amiga; aunque ella también estaba afectada por la situación, Orihime no le había dicho que se juntaría con un chico, lo cual le dolía mucho, además quien era ese hombre, creía haberlo visto en algún lugar, pero no juraría nada.

Lamento que mi casa te resulte incomoda- dijo Orihime invitándolo a sentarse en unos cojines que rodeaban una pequeña mesa, mientras ella guardaba los abrigos.

No me parece incomoda, mas bien yo diría que es acogedora- dijo el de ojos verdes.

Gracias, Dante- agradeció ruborizada- ¿quieres te?

Si, me sería muy agradable.

¡Ok! Te lo traeré en seguida.

Cuando Dante se vio solo, Dante comenzó a observar detenidamente el departamento, era bastante modesto y humilde para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así le parecía muy acogedor. Pero algo llamo su atención, había dos dormitorios, no entendía el porqué, ella dijo que vivía sola, así que para que necesitaría un cuarto extra.

Gracias por esperar aquí tienes- apareció sorpresivamente orihime- espero que te guste.

Te lo agradezco- dijo tomado la taza que la chica le había ofrecido- puedo hacerte una pregunta- la miro fijamente.

Po-por supuesto.

¿Por qué vives en este departamento con dos habitaciones, si vives sola? Podrías tener un departamento con una habitación para ti y mucho mas moderno por el mismo precio que este.

Al escuchar esto Orihime sonrió- la otra habitación pertenecía a mi hermano Sora, él fue me crio después de abandonar a nuestros padres, que no eran exactamente los mejores del mundo, ni tampoco se podían clasificar como buenas personas- al escuchar esto Dante asintió, de manera que entendía sus palabras- por lo que mi hermano se hizo cargo de mi y mis necesidades desde que tenía tres años… pero falleció hace un tiempo, antes de que yo hubiera entrado a la secundaria; desde ese entonces que vivo sola y por mi cuenta, y también por eso es que no abandono este departamento- finalizo solemnemente dando paso a un profundo silencio.

Eres muy fuerte.

¿Eh? Claro que no, soy muy débil, de hecho mis amigos siempre me cuidan y protegen, no sé que haría sin ellos, son muy fuertes y buenos… en cambio yo… no les puedo ayudar… soy una inútil- dijo amargamente.

Al escuchar esto Dante suspiro- Eres estúpida.

¿Cómo?- Orihime quedo asombrada por las duras palabras del chico- ¿Por qué dice eso?

Porque lo eres – respondió- es cosa de escuchar las idioteces que dices.

Mmmm ya veo- susurro, bajando la mirada- aceptando lo dicho por el chico, después de todo cuantas veces se metió en problemas por su idiotez y además acarreo a sus amigos con ella, solo por cuidarla.

Definitivamente eres una estúpida si crees eso de ti misma.

Al escuchar esto Orihime se volvió a ver al chico, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente- muchas personas al estar en tu situación, se dejarían llevar por las adversidades de la vida y terminarían en los peores lugares, con vidas que no puedes ni imaginarte- al decir esto tomo la mejilla de la chica- en cambio tú no dejaste que los problemas que tenías ganasen- hizo una pausa- eso es digno de admirar… por lo que no eres una chica inútil o débil, al contrario yo creo que eres muy fuerte.

Al terminar de escucharlo la pelinaranja sintió como el agua llenaba sus ojos, impidiéndole ver con claridad, y advertía como las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Al verla llorar, el pelinegregro se puso incómodo, creía que le había dicho algo bueno, pero ahora la chica se encontraba llorando a mares, definitivamente no tenía tacto con las demás personas. Pero de repente sintió algo cálido inundar su pecho, era Orihime quien lo abrazaba y empapaba su camisa. Esto lo dejo desconcertado- gracias…- susurro la chica y ante esto lo único que podía hacer Dante fue devolverle el abrazo quedando varios minutos, estrechándose el uno al otro.

* * *

No creen que llevan mucho tiempo ahí.

A caso también estas pensando estupideces sobre Inoue, Ishida.

Por supuesto que no, no podría tener una mente tan pervertida como la de Asano.

Cállate Ishida, yo no soy así ¿verdad Mizuiro?

Claro que lo eres.

Nooooo.

Haciendo un lado estas bobadas ¿no creen que deberíamos ver lo que sucede?- pregunto Ichigo.

Ssssiiiiiii debo saber que le sucede a mi hime.

¿Pero y si escuchamos ruidos extraños? No creo que quieran ser interrumpidos.

¡KEIGOOO!

* * *

Orihime seguía apoyada en el pecho Dante con los ojos cerrados, sollozando un poco pero ya había dejado de llorar; todavía continuaba abrazada al joven y este le correspondía, confortándola con un rostro inexpresivo.

Era imposible, este chico que apenas conocía la hizo sentir tan feliz, hacia latir su corazón tan rápido que parecía que iba a salirse de su cuerpo, era igual que cuando Ichigo estaba cerca de ella, pero se sentía diferente, inexplicablemente agradable.

La pelinaranja abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la pálida cara de su invitado, totalmente sereno; se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, por lo que podía ver con detenimiento. Sin duda era un chico apuesto, sus facciones no era comunes, una persona normal jamás tendría rasgos tan hermosos. Su piel blanca que contrastaba con su cabello negro desordenado y esas hermosas esmeraldas que al mirarla le quitaban el aliento. Sin darse cuenta, sumergida en sus pensamientos, comenzó a acercarse a la cara del pelinegro, que solo veía impávido como la chica se acercaba a él, observando cada expresión y movimiento de esta, esperando lo que iba a ocurrir.

¡PAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escucho un fuerte ruido afuera del lugar, el cual hizo volver en sí a orihime, separándose al instante del chico. ¿Qué es lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Cómo fue capaz de dejarse llevar por la situación.

Lo-lo lamento- trato de disculparse con la cara completamente roja- y-yo… ¡Oh no!

¿Qué sucede?

¡Tu camisa esta toda mojada!

¿Eh?- entonces observó que su camisa se encontraba empapada, en la parte de su pecho debido a las lágrimas de la chica.

Oh no es mi culpa, espera te traeré otra para que puedas secar la tuya- al decir esto orihime despareció, para volver con una camisa seca- Ten ponte esta.

Dante comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa para sorpresa de Orihime, quien quedo muda, mirando fijamente como cada botón dejaba a la vista el cuerpo del joven, hasta que dejo totalmente expuesto el torso de él; pero antes de quitarse la prenda, pregunto-¿Esa camisa es de tu hermano?

¿Eh? Sí.

Entonces no lo quiero.

Pero la tuya esta mojada y con lo frío que esta te puedes enfermar.

No me importa- y se dispuso a volver a abotonarse la camisa.

Espera, no- y con esto se dio comienzo a una pequeña batalla, en la que el pelinegro trataba de colocarse su camisa y por otra parte Orihime trataba de evitar que lo hiciera, agarrando la prenda húmeda y diciéndole que se pusiera la que estaba seca. Pero en el ajetreo de someter al otro, la pelinaranja tropezó arremetiendo fuertemente contra el suelo y acarreando consigo a su invitado, quedando este arriba de ella con su pecho totalmente expuesto ante ella, acabando en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Ambos se quedaron en esa postura, mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos; la cara de orihime reflejaba sorpresa, pánico y vergüenza, en cambio Dante no reflejaba emoción alguna, aunque la voluptuosa chica podía ver un ápice de sorpresa en él.

¡CRACCCC!- se escucho el ruido de vidrios rotos y en unos segundos Danta tenía la espalda pegada al suelo y una chica de cabellos oscuros tomándolo del cuello.

¿¡CREES QUE POR QUE ESTA SOLA PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERES CON ELLA PERVERTIDO!- le dijo la chica- DESPUES DE ESTO NO TE RECONOCERAS EN EL ESPEJO.

Y de pronto se vio rodeado por varios estudiantes de la escuela de Karakura, los cuales lo miraban con odio y repulsión sobre todo un chico de pelo puntiagudo y naranja.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado; les quiero decir que tal ves vendrán algunas escenas subidas de tono, pero no tanto para un lemon, después de todo la clasificación es T (y estoy guardando un lemon para otro ulquihime que estoy planeando *¬*). Por favor dejen sus comentarios y criticas.


	5. Mal entendido

Hola de nuevo! Espero que estén bien, estoy feliz porque varia personas han puesto mi fic en sus favoritos, pero quisiera que me comentaran por favor aunque sea un me gusta, así sabré que están leyéndolo y me animare a subir mas pronto el siguiente capitulo, estoy en periodo de pruebas en la universidad, pero si me dejan comentarios me asegurare de darme un tiempo entre los estudios para subir el próximo capitulo.

Dixie Ulquiorra que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, se que no fue muy aceptada al principio porque el primer capitulo se parecía al de otro fic, así que gracias por haberlo seguido leyendo y darte cuenta que son completamente diferentes.

Marnia 1530 es el sueño de todas verse en esa situación, pero solo orihime será la afortunada u.u

Mamori anazaki me encanta tus comentarios, me entretengo leyéndolos y me animan a seguí escribiendo, este capitulo no es gracioso como el anterior, pero el próximo lo hare mas entretenido, ya he puesto la parte pervertida de mi mente a trabajar ;) después de todo a mi también me gusta el lemon y estoy preparando varios para un fic , aunque no se cuando lo subiré.

* * *

MI ALMA Y MI MENTE

CAPITULO 5

**MAL ENTENDIDO**

¡VAMOS, DIME QUE ES LO QUE LE IBAS A HACER SI ERES TAN HOMBRE!- vociferó Tatsuki, acercando la cara de Dante a la suya, para intimidarlo.

El pelinegro la quedo mirando inexpresivo, bastante molesto por la situación- lamento no darte en el gusto, pero lo que haga con ella no es asunto tuyo.

¡COMO DIJITE MALDITO!- exclamo la chica preparándose para golpearlo.

¡BASTA, CALMATE TATSUKI!- grito Orihime al ver el gran alboroto que se había formad. No podía comprender como de un momento a otro, se encontraba a solas con Dante y este arriba de ella, por haberse tropezado, y luego el ojiverde se encontraba agarrado del cuello por su mejor Tatsuki y rodeado por sus otros amigos.

¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESTABA A PUNTO DE PROPASARCE CONTIGO!

¿Cómo?

Vi-vimos como él estaba a punto de vi-vio ¡de tocarte!- dijo al fin Asano.

¡Que! pero- profirió la pelinaranja, anonadada.

No trates de defenderlo hime-chan, vimos como este depravado estaba encima de ti, además que se estaba quitando la ropa, así que no te preocupes por él- le interfirió Chizuru, que se encontraba en el suelo abrazando a la pelinaranja- ¡tatsuki golpéalo!

¡Con mucho gusto!

¡NO!- grito Orihime, levantándose para detener a su amiga, agarrándole el brazo- detente es un malentendido.

La chica de cabello oscuro se detuvo al ver el rostro afligido de su amiga- esta bien, pero mas le vale tener una buena explicación para lo que vimos.

* * *

Después todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, escuchando el relato de Orihime y dando frías miradas al pelinegro, que para no tener más problemas acepto la camisa que le ofreció la pelinaranja.

Y bueno eso es lo que sucedió hasta que ustedes aparecieron- finalizo la voluptuosa joven algo ruborizada, por tener la atención de todos puesto en ella.

Bueno si fue de esa manera me disculpo señor...

Dante Albas- dijo el joven sin mucho ánimo.

Dante Albas- repitió Arizawa- un momento eres pariente de esa odiosa gótica.

Si te refieres a María, estas en lo correcto, ella es mi hermana- dijo molesto por como se referían a su familiar, pero de repente sintió una fuerte mirada hacia él, que venía de un chico de cabello puntiagudo. No entendía por qué pero sentía un gran desprecio por el estudiante, el cual lo observaba con el mismo sentimiento de desagrado.

Deberías educar mejor a tu hermana- dijo ichigo.

Y tu y tus amigo deberían seguir y espiar a las demás personas- respondió el ojiverde.

Estábamos preocupados por ella, si tienes amigos podrías entenderlo- exclamó enojado el shinigami.

Si tengo o no y como los tratase no es de tu incumbencia- al terminar de decir esto, entrecruzaron miradas que podían asustar a cualquiera, haciendo del ambiente muy incomodo.

Repentinamente el silencio fue cortado por un fuerte sonido proveniente de un celular. Dante suspiro y saco de un bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono, miro la pantalla y se levanto- discúlpenme pero tengo que atender- y se separo de ellos unos metros para contestar- ¿Qué sucede María?

_¿Como que sucede has visto la hora qu__e es?_

El pelinegro vio la hora en un reloj colgado en la pared- Esta a punto de ser media noche.

_¡Así es! No crees que es muy tarde para que estés afuera de casa._

Y no es demasiado temprano para que tu estés en el departamento.

_Claro que no ahora soy una buena estudiante y no voy a los cementerios en la noche._

Lo que tu digas María, en fin voy para allá de inmediato, no me esperes despierta- y con eso corto- Disculpenme pero debo irme.

Nadie te lo impide.

¡ichigo!- lo amonesto Uryu.

Esta bien, te acompañare a la puerta Dante- dijo Inoue.

* * *

Ya estando en la puerta, afuera del departamento, la pelinaranja se de despedía del pelinegro.

Bu-bueno es-pero de nuevo Da-dante- dijo tímidamente- y perdona la reacción que tuvieron mis amigos, ellos son buenas personas, sólo malinterpretaron las cosas-susurro nerviosa con la cara roja.

Esta bien- intento tranquilizarla, dándose cuenta de que los estudiantes que estaban dentro del hogar de la pelinaranja, estaban pendientes de sus actos, especialmente el chico de cabello puntiagudo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para molestarlo y para que la chica en frente de el dejara de tartamudear- es normal que tus amigos se preocupen, por lo que les di pensar, al estar en aquella posición contigo.

Esto hizo sonrojar aun mas a la Inoue, al imaginarse lo que sus amigos pensaban, sobre lo que estaban haciendo Dante y ella a solas- jiji no se como pudieron haber pensado eso de ti.

Esto era justo lo que necesitaba para enfadar a ese estudiante Kurosaki- No importa- dijo acercándose al oído de la chica de ojos grises- tal ves no estaban tan equivocados en lo que iba hacer- esto casi hizo detener el corazón de la chica- después de todo- su voz se torno mas ronca- te ves increíblemente linda con ese uniforme- le susurro.

Al separarse de ella observo que a los amigos de la pelinaranja casi se le salían los ojos de tan abiertos que los tenían, sobretodo el desagradable chico del seño fruncido, que lo miraba con la cara mas estúpida que hubiera visto en su vida.

Después vio a la mujer enfrente de él que lo miraba perpleja con la boca abierta, esto hizo que el pelinegro diera una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible- me debo retirar.

Es-esta bien, cuídate, ta-tal ves nos veamos pronto- susurro poco convencida de las palabras que utilizo.

Eso espero- tomo el rostro de Inoue con una mano y la beso en la mejilla- nos vemos Orihime- y con esto se fue.

Todos se quedaron como estatuas por unos segundos, hasta que Ichigo reacciono corriendo fuera del departamento, para encontrarse con Dante que ya se encontraba en la calle.

¡Oye porque hiciste eso!

¿Hice que?

¿Por qué besaste a Orihime? Creí que no tenías malas intenciones con ella o por lo menos eso habías dado a entender.

Hmp- sonrió el pelinegro, surgiendo de él un extraño reiatsu- ¿haces todo este alboroto por un simple beso en la mejilla?

¿Cómo que un simple beso?- pregunto sorprendido por la presión espiritual del ojiverde.

Para que lo sepas de donde yo vengo es normal dar un beso en la mejilla al despedirse de una persona.

Tal ves eso ocurra en tu país, pero aquí no es bien visto eso- dijo furioso

Lo tendré en mente, la próxima vez, adiós- finalizo y se marcho.

Eso fue muy extraño, definitivamente debo hablar con Urahara- pensó ichigo.

* * *

Después de todo lo sucedido con Dante, los amigos de Orihime decidieron volver a sus casas, excepto Tatsuki que quería hablar a solas con su amiga.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede Tatsuki?

¿Por qué no me hablaste de ese chico?

Bueno… es que apenas lo conozco y no creí que fuera tan importante.

¿De verdad? Yo los vi muy cercanos cuando se encontraban solos, sobre todo el en esa fachas.

Ya te lo explique él-él jamás haría algo como lo que pensaron ustedes- se ruborizo al recordar las palabras de Dante cuando se despidió de ella – por-por favor no estés molesta por eso.

No es eso lo que pensé ni mucho menos lo que me molesta.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida la pelinaranja.

A ti te gusta ese chico cierto Orihime.

¿¡Qué! po-por que dices eso.

Bueno nosotros te habíamos seguido hasta tu departamento desde que te vimos con ese tal Dante- hizo una pausa- luego vimos que lo dejaste entrar, cosa que nos preocupo mucho porque no sabíamos quien era; además llevaban bastante rato solos por eso decidimos ir a ver que estaban haciendo- dijo mirando fijamente a la pelinaranja- así que trepamos por la muralla hasta la ventana, para observar que pasaba ¡pero ese estúpido Keigo!- grito.

Inoue dio un pequeño salto al asustarse- ¿Qué es lo que hizo Asano-kun?

Ese tonto fue el primero en llegar a la ventana y mientras los observaba nos contaba lo que ustedes estaban haciendo.

¿D-de verdad?- tartamudeo la voluptuosa chica, ahora completamente roja, al saber que sus amigos estaban al tanto de lo que paso el pelinegro.

Si, al principio parecía que no hacían nada extraño, pero luego dijo que se estaban besando y perdió el equilibrio cayéndose encima de todos.

Vaya- eso de vio ser el ruido que escuchamos pensó Inoue.

Yo no podía creer eso por supuesto, así que después de levantarnos trepe hasta la ventana para verlo con mis propios ojos- inhalo profundamente- y entonces te vi en el suelo debajo de él y eso me enfureció.

Tatsuki…

Pero lo que más me enfureció fue tu actitud Orihime- la chica de pelo oscuro la taladró con la mirada.

¿Eh?

Yo podía ver claramente tu cara de pánico, pero aun así parecías aceptar la situación, era obvio que él no te estaba haciendo nada ¡era obvio por el brillo en tus ojos que no te importaba que es lo que hiciera contigo! ¡Eso es lo que me molesto realmente!

Ambas se quedaron calladas, orihime no podía creer lo que su amiga había dicho ¿Cómo que el brillo en sus ojos había dicho eso? Eso no podía ser. Pero su Tatsuki siempre sabía lo que sentía con tan solo verle los ojos, por lo que comenzó a preguntarse a si misma que es lo que sentía por el ojiverde.

* * *

Vaya eso suena muy interesante- dijo el rubio abanicándose y con su típica sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara.

Entonces averiguaras algo.

Mmmmm supongo, siempre cuando tienes dudas de una persona resulta en una aventura Ichigo.

Muy bien entonces espero que tengas la información pronto sombrerero, me tengo que ir ya es tarde.

¡Hasta luego! Bye-bye.

En cuanto Ichigo despareció, una sombra apareció detrás del ex-shinigami.

Esto puede volverse feo.

Lo se- el rubio cambio a una expresión mas seria- si ese chico tiene algo que ver con el cuarto espada como piensa ichigo, definitivamente habrá problemas yoruichi.

Bueno la vida sin problemas no es divertida Kisuke.

* * *

Por fin apareciste.

Te dije que no me esperaras despierta.

Como podría dormir estando preocupada por ti.

Basta María estoy muy cansado- dijo tumbándose sobre el sofá quedando completamente acostado en el.

No te quedes dormido ahí, pescaras un resfriado.

Mmmmm…

Te sucedió algo, vamos dime que fue- dijo en tono autoritario mientras caminaba hacia donde yacía el chico.

Cada vez me convenzo más de que eres una bruja.

¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- pregunto con una voz mas suave mientras se agachaba para acariciarle el pelo a su hermano.

Sufrí un pequeño ataque.

¿Otra vez?

Si pero no fue nada grave, perdí la conciencia unos segundos, pero cuando desperté todo se veía normal- dijo quedándose dormido.

Menos mal… ¿estuviste con esa tetona de pelo naranja cierto? Ya te dije que no me gusta que estés cerca de ella?

¿Por qué?- susurro, sin embargo no pudo continuar, ya que cayó en un profundo sueño.

Porque- le respondió, sabiendo que el pelinegro no la escucharía- no quiero que te vuelvas cenizas, no otra vez- y al decir esto lo abrazo fuertemente.

* * *

¡Y vuelve a aparecer María! En el próximo capitulo tendrá un gran cambio de actitud y alguien vendrá a comprobar si Dante tiene que ver o no con Ulquiorra XD.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para subir pronto el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Invitado

HOLA! Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, como algunos saben estoy escribiendo otro fic ulquihime, el que esta tomando mi atención e hizo que tuviera un bloqueo mental en este, además estoy con los malditos exámenes de la universidad por lo que el tiempo es cada vez menos. Bueno sin más demora los dejo con el sexto capitulo.

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a tite kubo, excepto María.

* * *

**INVITADO**

Orihime estaba viendo televisión hasta que de pronto escucho que alguien llamo a su puerta, se levanto y fue a abrirla, encontrándose con la figura de Dante; este en cuanto la vio se abalanzo sobre ella, captando los labios de la pelinaranja y atrayéndola hacia él.

Da-dante ¿que pasa?— logro preguntar, al separarse unos segundos para tomar aire, pero de inmediato el chico volvió a poner sus labios en los de ella y con el pie cerro la puerta para evitar indiscreciones.

Orihime estaba impresionada por las acciones del pelinegro, aunque luego se dejo llevar y comenzó a aceptar sus besos. Se notaba que él tenía mas experiencia que ella, pero al parecer al ojiverde no le importaba.

Sin darse cuenta ya están en el sofá, acariciándose el uno al otro. Se sentía muy feliz, desde el incidente con sus amigos, no lo había vuelto a ver por varios días. Pero al fin estaban juntos, expresando lo que sus corazones decían.

Se separaron unos segundos para contemplarse el uno al otro, logrando ver lo que sus almas deseaban; entonces ambos entendieron lo que querían. Sin darse cuenta sus ropas habían desaparecido y una gran necesidad de unir sus almas y cuerpos los invadió.

¿Estas lista?—le pregunto tiernamente.

Si—le respondió sonriendo.

Prepárate.

¡AAAHHHHHHH!—grito la pelinaranja quedando sentada en su cama y mirando a varias direcciones hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola — ¡QUE FUE ESO!

Orihime caminaba tranquilamente junto con Tatsuki hacia la escuela, hablando sobre cosas triviales. Sin embargo la pelinaranja se demoraba en contestar parecía estar en otro mundo más que de costumbre.

¿Orihime te encuentras bien? Pareces algo cansada.

Lo estoy Tatsuki, es que no he podido dormir bien.

¿Por qué? Te preocupa algo.

Bueno…— al pensar en su respuesta, los sueños volvieron a inundar su mente pura, haciendo que se pusiera como tomate— t-tengo sueños a-algo ex-extraños.

Extraños… ¿tienes pesadillas?

B-bueno no se si caben en la categoría de pesadilla— dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo todavía roja.

¿Entonces?—cuestiono la chica de cabello oscuro.

Es- es que yo…—intento decir la voluptuosa chica— yo… bueno… AHHHHHHHH—grito al sentir que era abrazada fuertemente.

¡HIME-CHANNNNNNNN!— exclamo una pelirosa— ¡BUENOS DIAS!

B-buenos días chizuru.

AAAAHHHH ORIHIME QUE LINDA ESTAS ESTA MAÑAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH— sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el suelo con un golpe de Tatsuki en la mejilla.

¡DEJA EN PAZ A ORIHIME, CHIZURI!

¡TATSUKI COMO TE ATREVES!

Y de esta manera discutieron hasta que se dieron cuenta que se les hacia tarde.

Las clases fueron bastante tranquilas, aunque como siempre Ichigo salía de vez en cuanto al "baño" o a la "enfermería". Eran hollows comunes que no representaban problema alguno por lo que no necesitaría sus poderes curativos, así que podía estudiar tranquilamente, aunque igualmente se encontraba preocupada por el shinigami. Orihime suspiro y se volvió a mirar a María, que tenía la mirada fija en el pizarrón; estos días la pelinegra la había ignorado olímpicamente aunque de cierta manera era mejor, no le agradaban los comentarios de la pelinegra, eran muy hirientes. Era impresionante como hermanos que eran similares físicamente eran tan diferentes en actitud, la forma en que Dante la trataba era extraña pero la hacía sentir bien.

Me vas a observar todo el día con esa cara de estúpida—dijo María sin dejar de ver hacia adelante y sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja— o es que tengo algo en la cara.

Oh…no…y-yo l-lo siento—tartamudeo y con esto se volteo tratando de poner atención en la clase, pensando: definitivamente son diferentes.

* * *

Un pelinegro paseaba tranquilamente por las frías calles de Karakura, acababa de arreglar el papeleo para ingresar a la universidad con el rector, quien parecía muy feliz de que eligiera estar en esa universidad. Suspiro cansado, recientemente se sentía inquieto, no dormía bien en las noches y en el día percibía que era observado y seguido; no era como esas veces en la que chicas se le quedaban mirando embobadas y después trataban de seguirlo y llamar su atención. No, esto era completamente distinto.

De repente sintió una presencia extraña, esta vez era demasiado obvio para ignorarlo, se detuvo inmediatamente y puso atención a su alrededor cerrando los ojos, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, no había nadie en la calle, por lo que se concentro más, y ahí estaba había alguien observándolo.

_Al parecer no era mi imaginación_—pensó y dio una pequeña sonrisa—si quieres jugar—murmuro al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos—entonces juguemos— y al decir esto comenzó a correr velozmente.

Podía sentir como era seguido por lo que corrió mas rápido, esquivando a las personas y a los autos con los que se encontraba, sin querer se topo con un enorme edificio en construcción, ante esto sonrió y se introdujo entre la vigas de acero. Dio un salto y llego sin problemas a las vigas del segundo piso, luego dio otro salto llegando a las que se encontraba en el tercero. Era extraño estaba seguro que si se lo proponía podia saltar varios pisos sin problemas, pero ningun humano podria hacer eso, por lo que desecho la idea, ya era bastante para él saltar de un piso a otro sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Cuando llego al cuarto se detuvo, decidiendo que observaría la situación desde ahí; la altura le permitía tener una buena vista de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Seguramente podría ver a quien lo estaba siguiendo.

Se acabó el juego—susurro confiado.

Vaya vaya vaya, lo que hiciste es bastante sorprendente… bueno para alguien normal.

Dante escucho una voz de un lugar aun mas alto del que se encontraba, miro hacia arriba tratando de ver quien podría encontrarse ahí; entonces se encontró con la extraña figura de un hombre con un sombrero y unas ropas bastante raras.

¿Quién eres?—pregunto el ojiverde, muy desconfiado del hombre que tapaba su cara con un abanico.

La verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién ere tú?— le devolvió la pregunta moviendo el abanico y dejando ver una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y un grupo de amigos se preparaba para volver a sus casas.

Oigan chicos ¿quieren ir a mi casa? Yuzu quería que los invitara a cenar.

Eso suena genial, la comida de Yuzu es deliciosa—dijo Tatsuki.

¡Siiii!¡COMIDA GRATIS Y RICA!¡ LA MEJOR COMBINACION!—grito Keigo levantando los brazos—¿vines Mizuiro?

No puedo, tengo un compromiso.

¿Queeeee? Otra vez… siempre me dejas solo.

Claro que no.

Ichigo cansado de esto le pregunto a Sado— ¿oye Chad puedes venir?

Si, hoy tengo libre en el trabajo.

¡Genial! ¿Y tu Uryu?

El aludido se ajusto las gafas y respondió—bueno dado que es una señorita y no tú el que invita iré.

¿Qué significa eso?—cuestiono Kurosaki pero decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse a la pelinaranja del grupo—¿y tu Orihime?

¿Y-yo?—tartamudeo.

¿Vienes?

¿También quieres que vaya a tu casa?—pregunto algo ruborizada.

Por supuesto— respondió, sin darse cuenta de el efecto que tenían estas palabras en su amiga, que estaba roja—¡mientras mas vengan mejor!

El camino a la casa de Ichigo no estuvo exenta de discusiones, en donde los únicos que no participaban eran Orihime y Chad.

Bueno al fin llegamos—exclamo el pelinaranja abriendo la puerta de su casa—entren y siéntanse cómodos— dijo manteniendo la puerta abierta mientras sus amigos entraban.

G-gracias Kurosaki-kun- murmuro sonrojada Orihime al pasar por el umbral, despues de todo su principe le estaba abriendo la puerta para que pasara a su casa sin problemas.

No es gran cosa Inoue, sólo son modales.

Me impresiona que los tengas.

¡¿A que te refieres Ishida?

¡Ichigo!—llamo una niña de cabello claro muy sonriente.

¿Qué pasa Yuzu?

Tienes un invitado—dijo sonriente— te ha estado esperando en la sala de estar por varios minutos.

Gracias Yuzu—le dijo Ichigo— ¿Quién podrá ser?

No esperabas a nadie mas—pregunto Chad.

No, tal ves uno de los Mizuiro se arrepintió.

Entonces Ichigo y sus invitados se dirigieron a la sala de estar, para ver de quien se trataba, pero nunca hubieran imaginado que se encontrarían con algo como esto, en la sala una conocida figura estaba sentada en un sofá muy tranquilamente bebiendo quien sabe que. Esta imagen los dejo a todos con la boca abierta y con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas.

Tanto tiempo ichigo— saludo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes—cierra la boca o te entrara algo— se burlo mientras se acomodaba entre los cojines.

¡GRIMMJOW!

* * *

Siento que quedo algo extraño este capitulo, pero bueno… vengo saliendo de mi bloqueo mental… pero no se preocupen las ideas volverán a fluir! Asi que por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció y que cosas podría cambiar para mejorar


	7. La propuesta

HOLAAAAAA COMO ESTANNNNNN?! ESTOY CON TODO EL ANIMOOOOO PORQUE HOY EN MI PAÍS SE REALIZA LA TELETON Y SON 27 HORAS DE AMOR EN LA QUE JUNTAMOS DINERO PARA AYUDAR A LOS NIÑOS DEISCAPACITADOS; ES AQUÍ CUANDO ME SIENTO MAS QUE NUNCA ORGULLOSA DE SER CHILENA, PORQUE NO IMPORTA EL TIEMPO LA GENTE HACE GRANDES FILAS Y ESPERA ARTO TIEMPO PARA DEPOSITAR EN LOS BANCOS PARA AYUDAR A ESTOS NIÑOS CON CAPACIDADES DIFERENTES, ES UNO DE LOS POCOS MOMENTOS EN QUE NOS UNIMOS COMO PAÍS.

PORQUE SI ELLOS NO SE RINDEN NOSOTROS TAMPOCO!

Y OTRO HITO IMPORTANTE DE HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ULQUIORRAAAAAAAA! ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS CUMPLIRA XP? BUENO NO SE EN SUS PAÍSES PERO AQUÍ TODAVIA ES 1 DE DICIEMBRE, POR ESO QUE QUERIA SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO COMO REGALO ASI QUE ¿FELIZ CUMPLE ULQUIII…

Ahora si un agradecimiento a

Ellie-chan: que bueno que te a haya gustado

Calipitachix:lamento que sean tan cortos pero ahora estoy inspirada y tal vez los haga mas largos (este no) o los voy a subir mas seguido.

Enzo Benites: espero que me puedas ayudar, espero tus concejos :D

Mina-sama: no te preocupes tus preguntas seran respondidas.

SS: jaja a mi tambien me parece que Grimjow no puede faltar en los fics Ulquihime, por eso lo agrege XP

Y sin mas preambulos les dejo el capitulo

* * *

**MI ALMA Y MI MENTE**

**LA PROPUESTA**

* * *

¡GRIMMJOW!

¡Que tal!—exclamó el peliazul sonriendo descaradamente.

¿P-pero que haces aquí?— pregunto Ichigo completamente atónito.

Estoy descansando— dijo acercando a sus labios el vaso en su mano, bebiendo su contenido— ¡AH también te estaba esperando! ¡Oye tráeme algo de comer!—llamo a Yuzu.

¡Esta bien! ¡Traeré comida para todos!

¡Espera Yuzu! ¡Que significa esto!— la interrumpió confundido, tomándola del brazo y evitando que fuera a la cocina— ¿Cómo es que él esta aquí?

Él dijo que venia a verte— se escucho una voz calmada.

¡Karin!—grito al ver a su otra hermana bajando la escalera.

Así es Ichigo, Karin y yo lo encontramos al volver de la escuela, dijo que tenia que arreglar asuntos contigo, así que lo recibimos— finalizo con una sonrisa la pequeña castaña y se dirigió a la cocina.

¡Karin como dejaste a entrar a un tipo así como así en nuestra casa!— volvió a gritar muy enfadado.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo conoces?—pregunto tranquilamente.

¡Claro que lo conozco!, pero no pueden dejar entrar extraños tan fácilmente.

Todos tus amigos y conocidos son extraños ichini-san, así que pensamos que no habría problema en que entrara a la casa—Hablo imperturbable.

Al escuchar esto, los invitados compañeros de Ichigo sintieron como si una flecha los atravesara, sabían que no eran normales, pero escucharlo era diferente, además no creían que tuvieran parecido con Grimmjow o por lo menos eso creían.

Unos minutos mas tarde…

Todos los jóvenes se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa repleta de comida y a pesar de que todo se veía delicioso, nadie se atrevía a probar un bocado alguno, puesto que el ambiente se encontraba demasiado tenso; sobretodo por las duras miradas que el shinigami sustituto dirigía al arrancar, mientras este no le prestaba atención, y al contrario del resto, devoraba increíbles cantidades de comida.

¡AAAHHHH! Esta comida no esta tan mal, para ser de humanos— dijo acomodándose en su silla, fue cuando se dio cuenta que todas las miradas se centraban en él, a lo cual sonrió— supongo que quieren saber que diablos hago aquí—dijo como si nada.

Eso te lo pregunte desde un principio— hablo entre dientes el pelinaranja con una mirada asesina.

Yo no tenia porque contestarte—sonrió aun mas el peliazul, devolviéndole la mirada mortífera.

Ante esto el ambiente se volvió mas tenso y el resto de los chicos solo podían mirar incomodos la situación, preguntándose que pasaría.

¿Entonces vienes a pelear?— cuestiono Ichigo levantándose.

¡Ja! Si lo hubiera venido por eso tú ya estarías muerto—dijo amenazante.

¿Entonces porque viniste?—pregunto cada vez mas molesto por la situación.

Ese tipo raro del sombro me envió.

¿Urahara?—pregunto Uryu entrecerrando sus ojos.

Si ese, me dijo que tenían un problema para identificara un tipo que es igual a ese idiota de Ulquiorra.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Orihime, no sabia que sus amigos estaban preocupados por Dante que incluso involucraron a Urahara-san; obviamente se parecía al cuarto espada, pero no era él, después de todo los muertos no pueden volver a la vida.

Ehh… si encontramos a un tipo bastante extraño, que era idéntico a él—murmuro Ichigo tratando de no cruzar miradas con Inoue, por alguna razón se sentía avergonzado de que su amiga lo supiera— ¿Pero tu que tienes que ver con esto?

¡Hmp! Ese tipo me pidió amablemente que viera si es Cifer o no.

En cuanto escucho estas palabras Orihime se puso de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que había oído—¿C-como puede ser eso? Ulquiorra murió…—susurro mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños en la mesa.

Inoue—murmuro Kurosaki—no te preocupes—se le acerco y poso una de sus manos en los hombros de la pelinaranja para tranquilizarla—seguramente solo es una coincidencia, él esta muerto.

En cuanto dijo esto Orihime sintió un enorme dolor que la recorría por completo, sin entender el porqué— l-lo siento chicos pero debo irme a casa, tengo que algo que hacer—hablo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Pero Inoue…—susurro Ichigo.

Te acompañare es tarde.

No es necesario Ishida-san—dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa—estaré bien.

* * *

Dante caminaba por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, ya estaba anocheciendo y tenía que ir a su departamento, ya que María se enfadaría si no lo encontraba ahí, y lo último que quería en este día era ser regañado por su hermana menor, además tenía que hacer la cena y si ella llegaba con hambre sin duda ardería Troya. Mientras pensaba en esto vio como una estudiante de pelo naranja se cruzaba en su camino.

Señorita Orihime—llamó.

¿Uh?—al escuchar su nombre volteo, encontrando con el hombre que últimamente ocupaba sus sueños de una manera bastante candente—Dante…

Buenas noches—saludo acercándose a ella.

B-buenas noche—tartamudeo, hace varios días que no lo veía y lo que había pasado antes con sus amigos la había dejado algo consternada sobre la situación del pelinegro.

¿Te sientes bien?—pregunto preocupado al ver a la extraña expresión de la adolescente, claro que esta preocupación no tuvo gran reflejo en el rostro del chico.

S-si…

¿Estas segura?— la cuestiono acerándose a su rostro.

Al notar la repentina cercanía, el color de Orihime cambio a un rojo intenso, al mismo tiempo que las imágenes de su sueño no paraban de correr por su mente, por lo que no pudo evitar imaginarse a los dos en paños menores y seguir con lo que quedo inconcluso, por su despertar.

Parece que tienes fiebre—concluyo poniendo su mano en la frente de Inoue—será mejor que descanses.

C-claro a-ahora mismo me dirigía a mi departamento.

Sera mejor que te acompañe no quiero que te vuelvas desmayar en la calle, quien sabe que podría pasarte— dijo autoritario.

No por favor, no es necesario—hablo moviendo los brazos de una manera increíblemente rápida—estoy bien no te molestes.

No hagas tanto escandalo por esto mujer—dijo molesto.

Al escuchar esto Orihime quedo congelada y su color se fue, las palabras y la forma en que lo dijo eran iguales a las que oía de su antiguo captor.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, una sensación de culpabilidad lo inundó—lo lamento.

¿Qué?— los ojos grises se quedaron mirando fijamente al verde intenso.

Me disculpo por mis palabras, no soy una persona que tenga tacto con las personas—dijo solemnemente.

Oh—se sorprendió la joven—esta bien, no importa—lo disculpo con una gran sonrisa.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro cada uno sin dirigir palabra alguna, puesto que ambos se encontraban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos. La pelinaranja meditaba sobre Dante y el comportamiento de sus amigos; por otro lado el pelinegro divagaba sobre las cosas que le había dicho el extraño tipo del sombrero.

_¿Quién eres?—pregunto el __ojiverde, muy desconfiado del hombre que tapaba su cara con un abanico._

_La verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién ere tú?— le devolvió la pregunta moviendo el abanico y dejando ver una gran sonrisa._

_Creo que yo pregunte primero—refuto derio._

_Buenooo si tanto quieres saberlo me llamo Kisuke Urahara y solo soy un simple y humilde comerciante que vive cerca de aquí—hablo sin quitarse el abanico frente de su cara—¿y quien eres tu?_

_El joven lo siguió mirando con desconfianza, no pretendía decirle nada, pero que tenía que perder—Me llamo Dante Albas y soy un estudiante de psicología, hace poco que me mude a karakura._

_¿En serio?—cuestiono dejando al fin su rostro descubierto del abanico, sin embargo la sonrisa no era la que tenía antes, era mas oscura._

_Ya te dije lo que querías oír, es asunto tuyo si lo crees o no._

_No me refería a creerte o no, me refiero si a lo que tu dices es cierto o no._

_Dante no comprendió lo que había dicho, seguramente estaba loco— no tengo tiempo para perderlo con un demente como tu—y tras estas palabras se dispuso a marcharse, pero la figura del extraño rubio apareció frente a él._

_Tu definitivamente no me entiendes__—su expresión se volvió seria— de verdad eres lo dices ser ¿ese es tu nombre?¿ eso es lo que realmente eres?¿ no te has preguntado cual es __realmente tu lugar en este mundo?_

Esas fueron las preguntas que les hizo y que se agolpaban en su mente, definitivamente ese tipo sabía algo que él no. Se sentía tan confundido y sorprendido, en algún momento él también se hizo esas preguntas, porque por alguna razón sentía que la vida que estaba viviendo no era la correcta.

¡Ya llegamos! ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme!—lo sorprendió Inoue con una gigante sonrisa, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a su departamento.

No tienes que agradecer no podía dejarte sola en ese estado.

Mmm gracias—se ruborizo un poco, sin saber muy bien que hacer—¿quieres pasar?

No, lo lamento pero tengo declinar tu invitación, debo estar en casa para cuando llegue María.

Oh—dijo algo decepcionada— esta bien nos vemos.

Nos vemos.

Se despidieron, pero en cuanto Orihime iba a entrar a su hogar, el ojiverde la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

¿Qué sucede?—pregunto extrañada a su acompañante.

Dante la miraba directo a los ojos, meditando sobre las palabras que diría—¿Orihime?

¿Si?—se sorprendió que no le dijera señorita, lo que hizo que otra vez se ruborizara.

Quería preguntarle si aceptaría salir conmigo, en uno de estos días.

¿Eh?—fue lo único que podía decir ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo una cita? ¡No podía ser!—y-yo

Esta bien si no quieres, soy una persona bastante desagradable.

No-no no es eso—negó con sus manos—s-solo que me sorprendió un poco.

¿Entonces estas de acuerdo?—pregunto con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, necesitaba estar cerca de ella o por lo menos eso le había dicho el tal Urahara

_Si quieres saber la respuestas a estas a estas preguntas, acércate a Inoue Orihime, ella es especial y podria ayudarte, pero no le digas sobre esto, o sino la podrías espantar._

C-claro—respondió avergonzada mirando a otra parte.

Gracias—dio una pequeña sonrisa, aliviado de que las cosas funcionaran.

N-no tienes porque agradecer—se volvió a incomodar—p-pero cuando saldríamos, normalmente salgo con mis amigos y ellos podrían molestarse y tratar de alejarte—murmuro jugando con sus dedos.

No te preocupes por eso—hablo tranquilamente, mientras tomaba un mechón naranja entre sus blancos dedos—si eso sucede—acerco los cabellos a su labios, dándole un beso— soy capas de secuestrarte— dijo con su voz grave, mientras la miraba de una manera tan intensa que la dejo sin aliento.

Fue un momento tan íntimo que no dieron cuenta de una joven gótica de ojos dorados los miraba fijamente con una mirada asesina a la pelinaranja, mientras murmuraba:

Lo alejare de ti perra, él es mio lo alejare de ti aunque tenga que devolverlo al Hueco Mundo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?¿Alguna critica constructiva? Por favor dejen su comentario y agradezco a quienes hayan leído lo primero que escribí necesitaba escribir esos pensamientos.


	8. ¿Juntos de compras?

¡EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL AÑOOO! Vaya que me demore y pido disculpas por ello… pero eso se acabara porque poco a poco la inspiracion vuelve a mi XP… antes de leer el capitulo voy a agradecer y pedir que vean los avisos (para los que quieran leerlos, despues igual se enteraran XD)

Nicki: ¡genial un compatriota! En esta historia Ulquiorra no es completamente Ulquiorra, aunque lo será XD ciertamente no se como podria avisarte cuando actualizo, ni yo lo se, lo hago normalmente los fines de semana, pero solo eso.

Mina-sama12: lamento la tardanza y con respecto a María es un personaje que poco a poco se ira revelando y mostrando su relación con Ulquiorra.

Mizako: ¡AL FIN LO SUBI!

Lucy-chibi: que bueno que hayas leido este fic, porque como puedes ver es muy diferente al otro, porque aquí no hay lemon XD ¿o lo habra? Ademas es interesante por que los lectores son diferentes ya que la historia tiene "otros enfoques".

Tihonofujumi: lamento no haber subido en vacaciones, tuve problemas con el cambio de Universidad y de carrera que me lo impidieron y me quitaron la inspiración.

Estrella-luna-1998: gracias por tu comentario T.T me hizo muy feliz :D y espero mantener tus espectativas.

Calipitaxic2:¡AQUÍ ESTA AL FIN!

Antoinette grey: te parece que es sexy XD no eres la unica, aunque trato de darle cierta sutileza al personaje de Ulquiorra-Dante.

**AVISO 1: **Aunque igual se aclarara habra algunas palabras en _cursiva, _esto es cuando Dante habla en español, puesto que esta historia se desarrolla en Japon y obviamente se supone que todos habla en japones.

**AVISO 2: **Para quienes leen Nuestra misión, tengo la costumbre de subir los capitulos de mis fics en fechas cercanas, pero siempre agrego primero los de esta historia y después los del otro fic, asi que seguramente subiré pronto el siguiente capitulo de Nuestra Misión.

* * *

ALMA Y MI MENTE

Capitulo 8

**¿JUNTOS DE COMPRAS?**

* * *

Una joven se movía entre las sabanas suaves sabanas de su cama, mientras los delgados rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana; era domingo y lo único que deseaba era dormir hasta tarde y descansar durante todo el día para obtener la calma al fin, después de varios días estresantes

—Pero no.

Tanto sus pensamientos y sus sueños tenían de protagonista a un pelinegro de ojos verdes que no la dejaba de dormir ¿quería estar más tiempo con ella?¿quería salir con ella?¿por qué? Escucho el alegre tono de su celular, el cual indicaba una llamada.

—Alo—dijo adormilada.

—¿Orihime?¿todavía estas durmiendo?

—Hola Tatsuki, en realidad no pero estoy muy cansada… no he dormido nada—bostezo.

—¿Por qué te sucede algo?—pregunto preocupada.

—N-no te p-preocupes Tatsuki, es sólo insomnio—respondió tratando de alejar al hombre europeo de su mente.

—Bueno si tú lo dices… ¡oye quieres ir de compras conmigo!¡debo ver algunos equipos para los chicos de karate!

—Mmmm lo siento Tatsuki… pero hoy… prefiero quedarme en casa, debo ordenar y limpiar ¿tal vez mañana?

—Ummm… ¡bueno! Estamos en contacto ¡nos vemos Orihime!

—Nos vemos Tatsuki—se despidió y con esto ambas colgaron—mmmmm… será mejor que me levante—murmuro adentrándose en las sabanas—o podría quedarme aquí un poco más… ¡NO!¡NO ES TIEMPO DE HOLGAZANEAR!—exclamo levantándose al instante—¡MUY BIEN ES HORA DE COMENZAR!—grito moviendo los brazo enérgicamente.

Fue a tomar una ducha para poder despertarse y comenzar bien el día; después de salir del baño eligió una falda larga azul y una blusa blanca que le quedaba holgada, le resultaba cómodo ese conjunto, por lo que le resulto perfecto para los quehaceres del día.

En cuanto termino de desayunar una de sus excéntricas comidas, se dedicó completamente a ordenar. Esto sin duda esto sacaría al ojiverde de su cerebro. Empezó por la cocina ya que estaba lavando los platos; encontró tazas que ni siquiera había recordado comprar y utensilios que ya olvido como usar.

—Mmmm esto no está bien—musito mientras veía varios palillos para comer—están algo viejos y no hay suficientes si invito a todos mis amigos a comer.

* * *

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme que sucedió ayer?—pregunto una niña pálida a su hermano mientras desayunaban en la cocina.

—Ya te dije que nada María, sólo pasee un poco antes de venir al departamento, eso es todo—respondió fríamente—además te compense haciendo tu cena y postre favorito.

—No es suficiente—replicó inflando las mejillas— algo te detuvo ¿Qué fue?—miro con suspicacia.

—No tengo porque decirte, soy mayor que tú y no te debo explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie— enfatizo en tanto quitaba la bajilla sucia de la mesa.

—¿Pero yo si debo dártelas a ti?—cuestiono molesta, evitando que el joven se llevara un plato que todavía tenía pastel.

—Obviamente soy tu hermano mayor y tu tutor legal—dijo tratando de quitarle otra vez el plato—y eso también me derecho a controlar lo que comes ¡ahora suéltalo!

—¡NO!

—Que infantil eres…—suspiro abandonado la pelea y se dirigió a la puerta—iré a comprar un poco más de comida e ingredientes para tus postres, ya acabaste con todo—dijo molesto— y más vale que encuentre todo limpio cuando regrese—y con estas palabras se marchó.

—¿Infantil?—susurro—No hermanito, no soy infantil, ya que las cosas que planeo hacer no lo serán de niña pequeña—sonrió de manera oscura.

* * *

El pelinegro se movía por las calles sin rumbo fijo, se sentía inquieto por las cosas ocurridas desde que llego a Karakura y no quería preocupar a su hermanita en asuntos que tal vez no tenían mucha importancia. Esa extraña conversación con el hombre excéntrico que parecía saber más de lo que decía respecto a él, siendo que jamás en su vida lo había visto. Ya tenía bastantes problemas existenciales desde su accidente para que llegara un tipo y estableciera en el nuevas interrogantes ¿acaso era demasiado pedir tranquilidad en su vida? Además según el rubio todas esas preguntas tendrían una respuesta en la chica. Esa chica de ojos grises que estaba causando estragos en él—interrumpió sus pensamientos con un suspiro— eso no era bueno, quería alejarse de ella, pero por alguna razón ni podía, todos los días pensaba en ella, se sentía demasiado atraído por la joven, cosa que en realidad resultaba normal; puesto que era muy hermosa, tenía un cuerpo increíble y él era un hombre después de todo, tenía ese tipo de tentaciones. Lástima que había un pequeño detalle que evitaba que se acercara a la pelinaranja con ese tipo de intención explicado en tres palabras "_menor de edad_". Si lograba a llegar a tener algún tipo relación con ella, no sabía hasta qué punto podría llegar o en qué punto su cuerpo podría detenerse y ciertamente no quería ir a la cárcel por haberse dejado llevar por la lujuria, aunque creía que el asunto era más serio que ese primitivo instinto.

Se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al barrio comercial, en donde habían tiendas de todo tipo. Decidió entrar a un minimercado; seguramente encontraría lo que necesitaba en ese lugar, aunque después de un rato se rindió, definitivamente los japoneses tenían comidas diferentes a los europeos, y al parecer debería habituarse a ellos y a sus extravagantes sabores.

Mientras hacía las compras sentía varias miradas sobre él, sobretodo de adolescentes que o paraban de murmurar, reír y de mostrarse inútilmente coquetas cuando elles dirigía la mirada. No eran nada especial, sólo un montón de chiquillas cuyas hormonas andaban descontroladas y con cuerpos que no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados para su gusto, todos excepto uno. En su rango de visión una melena naranja apareció quitándole el aliento, era ella definitivamente, esas curvas no eran fáciles de olvidar. Seguramente ya había comprado, puesto que se marchó de la tienda unos segundos después de haber notado su presencia. A pesar de todo decidió no acercarse a ella quería tiempo para pensar, fue el mismo quien le sugiero pasar tiempo juntos pero un no estaba preparado.

* * *

—Mientras tanto Orihime caminaba tranquilamente hacia el parque.

Muy bien ya compre la mermelada—dijo animada—sabrá muy bien con los frijoles a la mostaza.

Se dirigió a un banco bajo un árbol algo marchito por las bajas temperaturas. Ella seguía con la misma ropa que estaba usando para limpiar, la cual no se notaba con su abrigo de color marrón claro, además usaba unas botas negras bajas y una bufanda rosa. Se sentó dejando una pequeña bolsa de papel junto a ella que contenía su compra, no era precisamente lo que fue a buscar, pero no tenía, además estaba de oferta.

—Que bueno ahora podre crear nuevas recetas—inhalo suavemente el aire frio—con que lo mezclare…¿ con frijoles o fideos?

Mientras divagaba sobre cuál sería el mejor ingrediente, cinco hombres que parecían ser de una pandilla, caminaban hacia ella con turbias miradas y con sonrisas torcidas.

—Hola preciosa—saludo uno de ellos con lentes oscuros y cabello sucio grasiento.

— ¿Uh?—volvió la mirada hacia cinco chicos vestidos de cuero con la ropa agujerada, no se había dado cuenta de ellos hasta que estaban frente a ella—¿Si?¿lo siento no los escuche?¿necesitan algo?—pregunto inocente.

—Un tipo con la cabeza rapada sonrió y dijo—a ti lindura—se acercó y a tomo del brazo levantándola de su asiento—ven con nosotros.

— ¡Oh! L-lo lamento pero debo hacer unas compras y volver a casa—dijo algo incomoda por la presión en su brazo—podría soltarme por favor tengo prisa—hablo con algo más firmeza, a pesar de su apariencia esos pandilleros no debían ser mayores que ella.

—¿Pero porque la prisa?¡Somos jóvenes!¡debemos divertirnos!—dijo el calvo—acercándola a él.

—L-lo siento pero en verdad tengo cosas que hacer—intento persuadirlos, ya que en situaciones así Tatsuki le decía que debía emplear los movimientos que le había enseñado. Sin embargo ella no quería lastimarlos.

—¡Vamos preciosa!¡ya estas bastante crecida!¡será divertido!—comenzó a hablar el resto.

_Aquí estas, lamento haber llegado tarde_—se escuchó una voz grave en un idioma distinto, la cual llamo la atención de los jóvenes. Y ante ellos un hombre de cabello y ojos verdes caminaba tranquilamente

.—¿EH?¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES EXTRANJERO?!¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS!—exclamo el primero de ellos que tenía sujeta a Orihime a quien suelto para enfrentarse al extraño—¡NADIE TE QUIERE AQUÍ CON ESE TONTO IDIOMA!—vocifero dando un paso al frente, sin embargo fue ignorado olímpicamente.

—_Espero no haber demorado demasiado…_—se dirigió a la pelinaranja—_…amor—_y tras estas ininteligibles palabras para el resto, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios dejando a todos perplejos sobre todo a la chica.

Inoue no sabía que hacer, de repente unos chicos la molestaban poniéndola en una situación difícil y luego aparecía Dante hablando en español y llamándola ¿amor? Bueno no es que estuviera obsesionada con el universitario, solo quería aprender algo de su idioma y amor era una palabra bonita que aprendió fácilmente, además de otras. Pero ese no era el asunto ¡LA HABIA BESADO PRACTICAMENTE EN LA BOCA!¡¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! su menta tenía muchas ideas en mente pero no lograba articular ninguna dejando a su cuerpo estático esperando una respuesta—_vámonos—_ sintió como su pálida mano tocaba suavemente su hombro acercándola quedando demasiado juntos y poco a poco se alejaron del lugar.

¡HEY TU!—chillo una voz—¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!—era el tipo con gafas que corrió a ellos elevando su puño derecho directamente al pelinegro—¡ESTA CON NOSOTROS!

Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo el pelinegro logro detenerlo, dejando a su agresor en el piso inmovilizándolo, pero debido a esto no notó que otro de ellos lo atacaría por la espalda—maldición—murmuro dejando inconsciente al que tenía con un solo golpe en la nuca. Sin embargo cuando volteo para interceptarlo, vio que este era lanzado fuertemente por la pelinaranja con un complejo movimiento de karate, sorprendiendo a todos.

Orihime no era consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que el pobre muchacho se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo— ¡Oh no!¡lo lamento! P-pero es malo atacar asi a la gente—dijo nerviosa.

Dante se quedó asombrado por la acción de la joven, quien curiosamente se mostraba preocupada por sus acosadores a pesar de todo

—¿Que esta pasando?

—¿Una pelea?

—¡Hay que llamar a la policía!

—¡Policía!

Varias voces se escucharon alrededor de ellos—esto no esta bien—camino hacia Inoue—señorita Orihime.

—¿Uh?

—Debemos irnos.

¿Qué sucede?—balbuceo el de los anteojos volviendo en si, no recordaba lo que paso, hasta que vio la imponente figura de un ojivede que lo taladraba con la miraba. Este último se inclinó y lo tomo del cuello acercándolo a su cara.

—Escúchame basura—susurro con la voz más terrorífica que pudo, haciendo que el chiquillo se pusiera pálido— si vuelves a acercarte a ella ¡juro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido!¿entiendes?—pregunto con una expresión sombría, a cual el interrogado respondió moviendo profusamente la cabeza ya que las palabras no salían de su boca por el miedo que sentía.

—¿Qué pasa Dante?—pregunto la ojigris—¿Qué pas—no alcanzo a terminar, ya que su defensor la tomo firmemente de la mano y salió corriendo con ella a penas siguiéndole el paso—¡Dante!¡Dante!—trataba de llamar su atención si éxito, esta situación era extraña, más aun lo era la sensación de su mano, que él agarraba fuertemente, como si tuviera temor de perderla. Un misterioso sentimiento la envolvió e hizo que sonriera, olvidando lo que pasaba a su alrededor e ignorando las miradas indiscretas que recibía de la gente; a quienes les llamaba la atención la pareja que corría de la mano, algo que no era muy bien visto por algunos. Sin previo aviso doblaron en un estrecho callejón y quedo pegada al cuerpo del universitario, quien se había detenido y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos—D-dan-nte.

El no respondió, estaba mirando de reojo hacia la calle, para verificar que nadie los hubiera seguido, especialmente la policía. Dio un suspiro —no nos siguen—pensó con alivio no quería volver a tener problemas; fue ahí que dio cuenta de su compañera y en la forma en que se encontraban. Estaba abrazando a la pelinaranja pegando su exuberante cuerpo al suyo, sin mencionar que por la ardua carrera jadeaba profusamente sobre su cuello, que a pesar de estar cubierto podía sentir perfectamente el cálido aliento de la joven—tal vez sería mejor tener a la policía aquí—se cuestionó.

—Orihime—susurro, tomándola de la cara con ambas manos, para que lo viera a los ojos.

—¿Uh?—lo miro con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Dante la miro fijamente y sin quitar lo vista de los ojos grises, sus manos iniciaron su camino bajando por su cuello hasta los estrechos hombros de la muchacha. Aun se encontraban cerca el uno del otro y esto cohibió a ambos—deberíamos—hablo con su ronca voz y aumento el agarre de los hombros, aun sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro— irnos—finalizo con voz neutral al mismo tiempo que alejaba a Orihime rápidamente desconcertándola por completo.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien?¿te hicieron daño?—pregunto preocupada.

—Estoy bien, ese mocoso jamás podría siquiera tocarme.

—¿Sabes defensa personal?

—Si—dijo cortante para luego observar a su acompañante—y parece que no soy el único.

—Mmm… bueno si—se sonrojo dirigiendo su vista al suelo—mi amiga Tatsuki me enseño para poder defenderme—se sentía algo avergonzada sin saber porque, ya había usado esos movimientos frente a sus amigos anteriormente, pero que él la viera haciéndolo, le resultaba embarazoso.

—¿De qué te avergüenzas? Fue bastante impresionante.

—¿Si?—susurro en tanto jugaba con sus manos.

—No eres del tipo frágil que debe ser socorrida a cada segundo—decía con su monótona voz—y eso es muy fascinante.

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Orihime, puesto que pocas personas decían y creían eso, normalmente lo decían, pero pensaban otra cosa, tristemente sus amigos solían ser de ese tipo. Esto la hizo muy feliz y la última frase logro ruborizarla. Se formo un silencio, entre ellos, mientras caminaban por las ruidosas calle, aunque este no era incomodo, era le era agradable la cercanía del pelinegro.

—¿Qué hacías ahí sola?

—Bueno yo quería tomar un pequeño respiro, antes de ir a mi casa a limpiar ¡AH!¡ y claro había unas cosas que debía comprar…—hizo una pausa, parecía que pensaba en algo detenidamente.

—¿Qué sucede?¿estas bien?—pregunto preocupado, aunque sin emostrarlo, al ver como la expresión de la chica cambiaba a una de completo pánico.

—¡NO PUEDE SER!—exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara bruscamente—¡LA MERMELADA!¡SE QUEDO EN EL PARQUE!

¿Eh?—el ojiverde quedo desconcertado, mirándola como si estuviera loca y no era el único, varias personas se detuvieron ante el espectáculo, que tenia de protagonista a una pelinaranja prácticamente gritando, moviéndose de una manera extraña en plena vía pública.

—¿Te refieres a la bolsa en el banco?

—¡SI!¡ ESA ES!—dijo apuntando al joven—será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—la detuvo tomándola del brazo—ya estamos en problemas y si vuelves sin dudas serán peores.

—Pero…

—Ambos nos expusimos en un dilema, sobretodo yo al dejar inconsciente a un menor—la miro penetrante—lo último que necesito es ir a la cárcel por defender a una mujer que ni siquiera sabe agradece lo hice por ella

—Ummm l-lo siento mucho—susurro apenada—no fue mi intención causarte molestias y mucho menos meterte en problemas

—Sera mejor que dejes de preocuparte por cosas insignificantes—dijo firmemente.

—Esta bien—murmuro.

Suspiro al verla tan desanimada, era culpa suya, después de todo fu él quien inicio la pelea—donde puedo comprar mermelada—hablo suavemente en tanto la soltaba.

—Por mi culpa la dejaste en el parque, así que te compraré otra para compensarla.

—¡Que!¡no-no es necesario!

—Quiero hacerlo y lo hare, solo dime donde.

—Esta bien… pero la tienda donde la compre se encuentra cercana al parque.

—Entonces no podemos ir.

—Si mmm—pensaba mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su labio inferior—es una lástima porque es una de las mejores, además de ser barato.

Dante volvió a suspirar cansado—entonces busquemos otra tienda, también debo hacer varias compras y ya que tu conoces la ciudad me será más fácil.

—¡OH! Pero debo ir a mi casa a limpiar.

—Si realmente querías limpiar no te habrías detenido en el parque, además me lo debes por meterme en líos.

—B-bueno yo…—se rasco la cabeza, ya que no sabía cómo contestar—te acompañare.

—Bien, solo espera un momento—sacó un celular de su abrigo y empezó a deslizar sus dedos por la pantalla.

—¿Qué haces?

—Envío un mensaje a María, para que no me espere para almorzar, seguramente vamos a tardar, así que te invitare a comer.

—¡Que! No es necesario iré a comer a mi casa y…

—Comerás conmigo hoy—puntualizó dejando devolviendo el aparato a su bolsillo.

Y con esto la pareja se dirigió a varias tiendas, comprando alimentos y algunos utensilios de cocina; fue bastante ajetreado ya que no encontraban las cosas que necesitaban en un solo comercio, por lo que vagaban de local en local sin darse cuenta de el tiempo, hasta que el estomago de Inoue anuncio que era hora de comer.

* * *

—¿No te gusta?

—¡Eh!¡SI! pero…—murmuro viendo a su plato—¿es filete?

—Si ¿algún problema?

—Es que… no era necesario esto—dijo apenada; se sentía muy incómoda en aquel restaurant, había aceptado la invitación del universitario, pero esto era mas de lo que esperaba, se encontraban en un lugar que para ella era inaccesible, pero ahí se encontraba con una linda vista al lado del ventanal, comiendo filete en una mesa fina cubierta de un mantel ¿de seda?—Ummm esto no es muy caro.

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Puedo pagarlo, no te preocupes y come.

—Pero…

—Come—dijo fríamente, harto de la preocupación que tenía su compañera por cosas triviales.

Orihime obedeció de inmediato y comenzó a devorar todos los alimentos en el plato; esta situación era extrañamente familiar, poniéndola nerviosa por la similitud de su estancia en Las Noches y de su carcelero. Comieron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en su sus pensamientos.

La ojigris observo a su compañero por un segundo y notó que comía de una manera bastante elegante, luego miro alrededor y vio que todos lo hacían de la misma manera, todos menos ella. Al darse cuenta de ello no pudo evitar ponerse como los tomates de su ensalada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué?

—Tu cara esta roja ¿te sientes mal?—pregunto apoyando su cara en su mano derecha, observándola detenidamente.

—no yo…

—¿Entonces?—volvió a preguntar, entrecerrando sus ojos para fijar mas su mirada en ella.

—Bueno…—murmuro, se sentía intimidada por los ojos verdes que parecían penetrarla hasta el alma, cosa que no ayudaba a su sonrojo— es que…

En cuanto iba a responder sintió varios reiatsu poderosos no muy lejos de ellos, sin duda pertenecientes a hollows, pero no cualquier hollow eran demasiado fuertes, estos eran de…

—Arrancar—susurro algo consternada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, eran demasiados.

—¿Qué?—la miro con preocupación esta vez.

—Yo…¡lo siento! tengo que salir un momento, vuelvo pronto—dijo en tanto se levantaba súbitamente—¡espérame por favor!—exclamo mientras se iba, dejando al pelinegro desconcertado.

Orihime corría lo mas rápido que podía por la ciudad en busca de las malignas presencias, que poco a poco comenzaron desaparecer, en cuanto se acercaba al lugar.

—Ya se encuentran ahí—pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

—¡AAAHHHH!—exclamó Ichigo mientras atravesaba a un arrancar con aspecto de trigre, con su zanpakuto.

—¿Por qué hay tantos? Esto no es normal—dijo Uryu al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una flecha a uno de sus oponentes.

—Díselo a ellos—grito el pelinaranja atacando a otro hollow.

—No se distraigan—surgió la voz de Sado, quien también luchaba.

—¡CHAD!¡CUIDADO!—grito Ichigo, al ver que otro arrancar atacaba por la espalda a su amigo.

—¡Shiten Koushun!

Tras estas palabras un escudo naranja cubrió al moreno y repelió el ataque del hollow, haciéndolo volar varios metros.

—¡Orihime!

—¡Hola chicos!

—Hola Inoue.

—Los saludos para después Kurosaki— amonesto el quincy, quien no paraba de lanzar certeras flechas a sus enemigos

—¡Hmp!¡cállate Ishida!

Luego de unos minutos ya habían derrotado a la mayoría, de hecho algunos de ellos abandonaron la lucha al verla perdida, dando la victoria al pequeño grupo de humanos.

—Parece que eso es todo—dijo el de anteojos.

—Eso parece ¿pero qué demonios está pasando?—se quejo el shinigami.

—Orihime gracias por ayudarme.

—No tienes que agradecer Chad-kun, sin importar que—no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que sin notarlo un arrancar apareció y se abalanzo sobre ella aventándola contra el suelo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡ORIHIME!—grito el chico musculoso que logro golpear al espíritu antes de que le hiciera daño a su amiga, mandándolo lejos.

—¡INOUE!¡INOUE ESTAS BIEN!

—Si… no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun—hablo suavemente en tanto se levantaba.

—¿Dónde esta esa cosa?

—Lo siento Uryu, lo golpee, pero no acabe con él.

—No te preocupes lo importante es que están bien— puntualizo el pelinaranja—esto no es normal, tantos arrancar en un solo lugar no es comun, sera mejor ir con el sombrerero para ver si sabe algo.

—Te acompaño—dijo el peliazul—¿Vienen?

—Si—respondió el mas alto.

—¿Y tu Inoue?

—Yo cla… ehh—fue cuando recordó a Dante—l-lo lamento pero tengo que hacer algo urgente… ¡SI!¡algo muy importante!

—¿Qué es? Tal vez podemos acompañarte.

—¡NO!—chilló— digo… no es necesario Kurosaki-kun, no tardare y pueden decirme después todo lo que les diga Urahara-san—trato de desviar el tema ya que sabia el desagrado que sus amigos sentían por Dante y si se enteraban de que estaban de compras su molestia aumentaría aun más—bien, me voy ¡adiós!¡nos vemos!—se despidió mientras corría al restaurant, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo dejo.

* * *

En un callejón oscuro, un débil arrancar se arrastraba tratando de entrar a una pequeña "garganta" para volver al Hueco Mundo. Sin embargo en el instante en que iba a cruzarlo, una luz amarilla lo atravesó dándole muerte al hollow.

—Que lamentable—dijo una voz femenina—los mande a matar a esa perra naranja y no pueden ni hacerle un rasguño—pateo al cuerpo—supongo que tendré que ocuparme yo misma—sonrío con una oscura mirada en sus dorados ojos—no dejare que te lleves a mi "hermano".

La ojigris corría a toda velocidad hasta llegar al restaurant en donde se encontraba su acompañante—¡Dante!—llamo en cuanto entro a recinto y se dirigió a la mesa donde comieron—¿Dante?—se detuvo al ver que ya no estaba ahí—seguramente se canso de esperar—pensó—es algo natural—esa idea de ser abandonada por él la entristeció de una manera que no creyó posible.

—_Señorita _Orihime.

—¡AAAHHHHHH!—grito asustada por la profunda voz tras suya.

—No pensé que eras tan asustadiza—dijo con voz monótona.

—¡Dante!¿Q-que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido.

—Me dijiste que esperara y eso hice.

—Umm g-gracias—dijo con un matiz rosa en sus mejillas.

—Bien tenemos mucho que hacer todavía, apresurémonos—finalizó ignorando esta vez el cambio de color de la muchacha.

—¡Claro!

Y con esto continuaron el día comprando y enseñándole a Dante algunos ingredientes y comidas tradicionales japonesas, sin dar cuenta las horas pasaban y el cielo se oscurecia.

* * *

—¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO SEPA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

—El que haya sabido algunas cosas que nos ayudaron en el pasado no signifca que siempre las sepa kurosaki.

—Si pero

—¡Oigan Chicos!

—Ah, Hola Tatsuki ¿Cómo estás?—saludo el shinigami

—Bien ¿y ustedes?¿Que están haciendo?

—Bueno… andábamos arreglando unos asuntos—respondió rascándose la cabeza.

—Hmp siii, seguro se metieron en problemas otra vez.

—¡Nada de eso!¿ y tú qué haces con todo eso?—señalo algunos paquetes que la muchacha llevaba.

—Compraba implementos para los alumnos de Karate, el sensei me lo pidió.

—Sigo agradeciendo el no ir más.

—¿Que significa eso?—pregunto empuñando su mano y acercándose a su amigo de la infancia.

—Orihime—la voz de Chad los interrumpió.

—¿Qué pasa con Inoue?

—Esta ahí—señalo a la siguiente calle.

Todos observaron al lugar que señalaba el moreno, y justo donde lo había dicho se encontraba su amiga, pero no estaba sola, se hallaba acompañado del tipo que se parecia al cuarto espada.

—¿Qué hace con ese?—escupió las palabras el pelinaranja.

—No puede ser me dijo que se quedaría en casa ¿me mintió?—se dijo así misma Arizawa consternada.

—No puede ser Orihime no es así—acoto Uryu.

—¿Entonces que es?

Con esta duda y por la desconfianza que les producía el pelinegro, sigilosamente los siguieron, mientras veían detenidamente los movimientos del mayor y las reacciones de la joven que solía reír bastante con el joven. Justo cuando se encontraron con un semáforo ambos se detuvieron y la pelinaranja dijo algo mientras se ruborizaba.

—¿Qué le dijo?¿por que esta comportándose asi?—susurro Tatsuki enfadad, puesto que no estaban muy lejos de sus objetivos

—Ojala pudiésemos escuchar—dijo el quincy que al igual que los demás se escondían detrás de un árbol agachados.

—¡ICHIGOOOOO!—grito una voz cercana que espanto a todos al verse descubierto.

—¡Keigo!—murmuro el aludido furioso.

—¿Cómo están?—hablo inocentemente—¿Qué hacen AHHHH—sus amigos lo agarraron bruscamente y lo amordazaron.

—Shhhhh— mantén la boca cerrada, dijo el vizard rogando no haber sido descubierto.

Para la suerte del grupo ni Orihime ni Dante se dieron cuenta de los gritos y continuaron su camino, mientras oscurecía mas y mas. Los jóvenes "espías" los seguían atentamente y de cerca llevando a rastras a la nueva adquisición que ya no estaba amordazada.

—Un momento esa no es …

—La dirección…

—Del departamento de Orihime.

—¿Qué es lo que harán?

—¡Oh, no mi querida Orihime se entregara a ese Hombre!

—¡callate Keigo!—dijeron todos y lo golpearon en la cabeza, estaban a una cuadra del hogar de su compañera y no querían echarlo a perder.

—¿Qué hacen escondidos ahí?—escucharon una voz.

—¿Ahora que?—pensaron todos y voltearon para ver a sus compañeras de la escuela Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo y Mahana.

—Esto no puede ser—se dijeron quienes comenzaron con el espionaje.

Un par de minutos mas tarde…

—Entonces Orihime esta saliendo con alguien mayor !vaya que osada!

—No digas eso Michiru, mi Hime jamás podría andar con alguien asi.

—Llevan muchas bolsas ¿fueron de compras?

—Seguramente Ryu ¡que lindos!¡parecen una pareja de enamorados!¡sin duda hacen buena pareja!

—¡deja de fantasear!—esta fue la plática entre las nuevas integrantes que siguieron a Ichigo y sus amigos a espiar a Orihime quien ya había llegado a la entrada de los departamentos con el ojiverde.

—¿Esta situación no les parece familiar?—comento Ishida que se escondía tras un poste al igual que los otros.

—Miren están subiendo las escaleras

—No puede ser acaso ellos…

—¡No! ¡cállense! Eso no pasara.

Un pequeño alboroto se formo entre los jóvenes acosadores, principalmente hecho por las chicas, sólo después de unos minutos el resto decidió calmarlas para tomar una decisión sobre lo que harían.

—Debemos dejarlos, dudo que la dañe.

—Chad no lo sabemos además ese sujeto es muy raro.

—A mi me parece lindo ¿no lo creen?

—Cállate Michiru, habla si tienes algo que aportar—la regaño Tatsuki.

—¡Que mala!

—Pero si son una pareja, deberían dejarlos para hacer sus cosas—dijo simplemente Mihara.

—No son una pareja.

—¿de verdad? Entonces deben tener cuidado los universitarios como él piensan en una sola cosa.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ella?—chillo una pelirosa.

—Recuerden que hablamos de Orihime—hablo el moreno alto.

—¡Basta Cálmense!

* * *

La discusión siguió por 15 minutos, tratando de tranquilizar tanto a los estudiantes como a sus estrafalarias ideas, para dar paso a un pequeño congreso entre ellos formando un circulo en la calle y cuya presidenta era Arizawa.

—Muy bien ¿estamos de acuerdo que confiamos en Orihime?—ante esta pregunta todos asintieron con la cabeza— y que con mis enseñanzas sabe defenderse—volvieron a asentir—entonces podemos marcharnos y volver a casa sin preocupaciones.

—¡El problema es ese tipo! No lo conocemos—replico Ichigo— aparece de repente y de la noche a la mañana comienza a salir con Inoue.

—Eso es cierto, no obstante debemos demostrarle a Orihime que confiamos en ella—hizo una pausa pensativa—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Si tanto importa arruinar el momento simulen que la van a visitar y hacer una pequeña reunión, al ser tantos no creo que la están acosando—dijo por fin Ryo.

A todos les pareció una gran idea y acordaron realizarla, mandaron a un grupo a comprar bebidas y a otros comestibles para que la historia fuese más creíble. Y de esta forma subieron todos confiados hasta la puerta de su amiga, pero antes de que tocaran escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del interior que los dejaron.

—AAHHH—escucharon un quejido femenino.

—No te preocupes, relájate—apareció la voz de un hombre.

—Mmmmm ¡AY!¡AY! me duele.

—No lo aprietes tanto o sino no podre sacarlo.

Todos quienes se encontraban afuera del otro lado tragaron saliva mientras escuchaban la "conversación" que se realizaba en el departamento, en tanto sus mentes creaba distintos escenarios para los aquellos diálogos pero todas aquellas ideas trataban del mismo tema y solamente rogaban que no fuera verdad.

—Ummmm—se escucho un lloriqueo—¡AYYYY!

—_Por favor_ deja de quejarte _Mujer__._

—Pero me duele ¿Cómo puede ser tan grande? ¡AY!

—Espera

—¿Qué espere?¡tu no lo tienes en tu interior!

—Haces demasiado escándalo—suspiro—tu iniciaste esto.

—Pero no pensé que sería así

—No lo aprietes _mujer_—se escucho exasperado—ponte así para hacerlo mejor.

Los estudiantes quienes seguían escuchando tenían sus caras completamente rojas y sus ojos prácticamente saliendo de sus orbitas, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, estaban choqueados; sin mencionar que Dante decía algunas palabras en español, que a pesar de no entenderlas sonaban bastante eróticas.

—Eres muy busco, me dijiste que ya lo habías hecho.

—Si lo hice con unas _amigas_, pero no eran tan quejumbrosas, asi que quédate quieta para hacerlo mejor.

—Lo haces muy lento, hazlo mas rápido.

—_Esta bien._

—AHHH Lo estas metiendo mas.

—No contraigas los músculos, lo aprietas más.

—No puedo evitarlo ¡AHHHHH!

—_¡Maldición_! Lo metí mas—se quejo frustrado—¿Uh? Esto ayudara

—¿Qué harás con eso?—la voz de la pelinaranja sonó asustada.

—Lo meteré para que te abras y acabemos con esto, te dolerá pero te sentirás mejor.

—Mmmm bueno.

—Aguanta.

—AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH—dio un grito que ninguno de sus amigos escuchó, ya que todos se habían marchado silenciosamente a sus casas sin dirigirse la palabra, caminaban por inercia ya que sus mentes estaban impactadas, lo único pensaban que al ver a Orihime mañana en la escuela no la verían como antes.

* * *

JAJAJAJA que contradictorio, termine este capitulo mientras veía 31 minutos en viña del mar (me encanto y me rei mucho) XD bueno tambien tengo un lado infantil bastante desarrollado XP …en el próximo capitulo Hime se enfrentara a sus compañeros por todo lo que hizo con Dante 1313 (a alguien mas le gusta la voz de Ulquiorra en el anime? a mi me encanta! Es grave pero no demasiado XD lo suficiente para ser sexy sin duda Daisuke Namikawa es un gran seiyuu, muchos de sus personajes me gustan mucho ademas es muy versatil)

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL CAPITULO Y ASI MEJORAR LA HISTORIA** se admiten buenos malos (ojala no muchos) y criticas constructivas.


End file.
